Tarô
by Manga Albina
Summary: Os Titans tem uma nova integrante e um mistério para descobrir. Quem é essa vilã junto de Slade? Qual a história da mais nova heroína? E o fim para os casais.        *RobStar / RaeBB / CibPO      *Short Fic      Finalmente terminada \o/
1. O Início

**Capítulo 1 – O Início...**

Não conseguia entender o que havia com Robin, o porquê dele fugir sempre dela.

Decidira sair da Torre Titan e andar pelas ruas de Jump City (digo, andar mesmo, sem flutuar como era acostumada).

De cabeça baixa nem via o caminho que tomava, nem a garota em quem esbarrou.

- Ah desculpe! Não foi minha intenção – a garota falou depressa, toda nervosa, se abaixando para pegar seus papéis.

- Não, eu que peço desculpa. Não olhava para onde ia – ajudou-a a pegar todas as folhas que se espalharam e se levantaram.

- Você é uma das Titans, não é? – a moça, já na posse de seus pertences, olhou a ruiva curiosa.

- Sim, sou Estelar...

- Sou Jasmim, fico muito grata com o trabalho que vocês têm feito por Jump City.

- Não é nada – sorriu encabulada

- Claro que é sim... – ficaram se encarando por um minuto, paradas na calçada.

A moça em quem Estelar esbarrou devia ter uns dezessete anos, ela era alta, magra, de longos cabelos negros e uma franja que cobria parcialmente seus olhos lilases.

- Algum problema Estelar?

- Não, não... – tentou negar, mas a outra levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas – Okay, tenho um problema sim, mas nada sério, é só um problema pessoal.

- Tem a ver com Robin?

- Como... Como? – arregalou os olhos e corou levemente.

- Deduzi... – sorriu – Quer tomar um café e conversarmos melhor?

Não tinha certeza se deveria seguir uma garota que acabara de conhecer, mas alguma coisa dizia que ela era confiável.

- Adoraria – a princesa sorriu e seguiu a morena até uma cafeteria próxima.

"—"—"—"—"

- Ei, vocês viram Estelar? – perguntou o moreno, de cabelos espetados, com uma máscara.

- Ela saiu – respondeu uma garota de cabelos exoticamente roxos, lendo um livro.

- Pra onde Ravena?

- Não sei, mas não saiu muito feliz – levantou os olhos do livro, séria – O que você fez, Robin?

Ele não respondeu, só abaixou a cabeça e saiu para a sala de computadores a fim de rastrear o comunicador da amiga, mas foi parado por Ciborgue, o titan meio robô, que entrou em sua frente.

- E ai, cabeça de pássaro? Que tal irmos à pizzaria hoje? – disse feliz

- É uma boa idéia – respondeu – Avise Mutano e Ravena, vou procurar Estelar.

Pronto, agora tinha uma ótima desculpa para procurar por ela.

Ligou para o comunicador da princesa e encontrou-a rindo com alguém.

- Fale... – disse a ruiva rindo, mas ao notar quem falava, perdeu o sorriso – Robin.

- Estamos pensando em ir à pizzaria hoje à noite, quer ir?

- Claro, estarei ai mais tarde.

"—"—"—"—"

Na pizzaria, só faltava Estelar chegar.

Mutano, o companheiro verde e meio animal dos Titans, e Ciborgue debatiam o sabor da pizza em sua famosa batalha de carne X tofu, Ravena revirava os olhos por trás do cardápio e Robin se contorcia tentando procurar Estelar, vê-la chegar.

- Quer parar quieto? Ela já vai chegar – diz a garota em sua habitual voz calma.

Ele ia retrucar quando a viu chegar... Acompanhada.

- Olá amigos! – esta sorriu e se sentou – Esta é Jasmim, minha nova amiga.

Para descontento do líder, todos adoraram a recém-chegada de cara.

Mutano via com satisfação ela rir de suas piadas, Ciborgue só faltava babar e até Ravena parecia gostar de sua companhia.

Viu-se então sozinho, deixado de lado por seus amigos em prol da morena.

- Mas e aí Robin? O que você acha? – o colega verde se voltou para ele

- O que? – voltou a si, mirando o amigo.

- Sobre Jasmim ir morar com a gente... – falou o meio robô sem deixar de olhar a menina

- O que? – perguntou estupefato

- Você ouviu o que nós dissemos? – Perguntou Estelar a seu lado, olhando-o com censura – Jasmim é órfã e não tem mais outro lugar alem do orfanato, mas daqui á alguns dias ela vai sair por causa do aniversário de dezoito anos. Ela pode ficar conosco não é?

- Não sei... – o moreno coçou a nuca sem saber o que fazer.

- Tudo bem Estelar, posso me virar sozinha – a garota sorri – Sempre fiz isso.

- Não! Por que não fica conosco? É sempre bom ter outra presença feminina – reforçou Ciborgue – E ninguém tem nada contra não é?

Para surpresa de Robin, todos concordaram felizes com a nova moradora.

- Bem... Se é assim... A decisão já foi tomada.

O grupo comemorou a decisão do líder que só abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. (N/A: Desculpa gente, mas eu preciso fazer esse comentário... Dramáááático!)

Jasmim foi a única que notou.

"—"—"—"—"

Chegaram à torre "T", após passar no orfanato e pegar todas as coisas de Jasmim.

- Onde ela vai ficar? Já pensaram nisso? – comentou o garoto prodígio levemente ácido.

- Pode ficar comigo! – pulou Estelar sorrindo – Sempre quis participar da atividade terrestre de dividir aposentos de dormir.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a morena incerta – Não vai atrapalhar?

- Não! Claro que não! Vou arrumar tudo – e saiu voando (literalmente) para o quarto.

Todos os outros Titans a seguiram, levando as bagagens, menos a recém chegada e o líder dos Titans.

- Robin... – chamou suavemente – Não fique com raiva de mim, mas principalmente não fique com raiva de Estelar.

- Não estou... – virou o rosto para que ela não visse a careta que fez.

- Ah! Está sim! – ela foi até ele e o virou para encará-la – Olha, Estelar é uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu na vida e eu vejo o quanto ela importante pra você...

- Não... Da onde você... – tentou se virar, mas ela o segurou pelos ombros

- Não minta pra mim, que vai enganar apenas a si mesmo – olhou em seus olhos, ou tentou já que a máscara os cobria – Só quero que entenda que não quero tomá-la de você... Quero dividi-la, mas para isso você vai ter que me aceitar também, como a um de seus outros amigos.

Ele não sabia se estava assustado pela ousadia ou aliviado com o que ouviu, mas manteve a postura indiferente.

- Só pense em dar mais atenção à ela ao invés de brigar comigo por fazê-lo no seu lugar – a garota disse isso antes de sair, deixando o jovem para trás.

"—"—"—"—"

Já haviam se passado alguns meses desde a chegada de Jasmim à Torre Titan e ela, que antes estudava em uma escola pública da cidade, se formou, terminando o ensino médio e sua única preocupação.

Ela decidiu então se dedicar à torre que, segundo a própria, era "a única coisa que podia fazer para retribuir" e com a comida, sendo a melhor cozinheira que os Titans já viram.

- Como você consegue cozinhar tão bem? – Mutano se deliciava com um tofu especialmente preparado para ele.

- Sabe como é, quando se vive sozinha, aprende a se virar – riu

- Mas isso aqui é maravilhoso demais – comentou Ciborgue no terceiro prato de uma maravilhosa picanha grelhada.

Ela sorriu e olhou para a mesa. Faltavam dois integrantes.

- Onde estão Robin e Estelar? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma cara de preocupação

- Robin está na sala de investigações, parece pensar que os vilões estão muito quietos e por isso devem estar armando alguma – respondeu Ciborgue casualmente.

- E Estelar? Ela acordou antes de mim...

- Não sabemos – Ravena olhou-a e, apesar de a princípio manter a máscara de indiferença, parecia genuinamente preocupada.

- Vocês notam o que ocorre com os dois? – perguntou quase incrédula

Não era possível não ver que eles se gostavam.

- Vemos, mas o cérebro de passarinho não quer dar o braço a torcer – resmungou Mutano.

- E se déssemos uma ajudinha a eles? – todos sorriram maliciosamente e Jas se levantou indo para a sala onde o líder estava.

Deixou os outros na cozinha conjecturando sobre o casal.

- Robin? – ela encostou-se ao batente da porta e cruzou os braços, de frente para ele – Sabe onde está Estelar?

- Ela saiu não foi? –ele nem sequer deixou de olhar o monitor do computador

- Você devia se preocupar mais – bufou irritada.

- Por que eu? – El se virou finalmente – Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha – resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Sabe... Ela é membro da SUA equipe e VOCÊ é o líder! Isso sem contar os outros motivos... – a morena sorriu maliciosamente

- Quais? – o garoto, apesar de fingir, entendeu e por isso corou com o comentário.

- Se vire sozinho – riu saindo da sala e deixando o titan sozinho. Foi para a cozinha onde todos se entreolhavam rindo – E o que foi que eu perdi?

- Tivemos uma idéia. Quer ajudar? – perguntou Mutano

- To nessa - e sorriu.

"—"—"—"—"

A ruiva voltava, de cabeça baixa, para a Torre. Passar a tarde toda andando sozinha.

Mais cedo fora a Robin oferecer ajuda em suas buscas, mas ele a rechaçara de forma fria.

Qual o problema dele?

Chegou e viu todos da casa reunidos na sala de estar, menos o líder.

- Olá Estelar! – Jas veio e lhe abraçou. Ela se sentiu bem melhor após isso – Está tudo bem? – perguntou a amiga baixinho

Ela meramente acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Estelar, temos um comunicado a fazer, mas vamos esperar o Robin chegar – disse Ravena também se aproximando e mandando à amiga um olhar de conforto.

Assim que Ravena terminou de falar, o garoto apareceu.

- Já que estamos todos aqui – Ciborgue se levantou e tomou a palavra – Abelha acaba de me ligar da Costa Leste e diz que precisa de mim, Ravena e Mutano para arrumar uns dispositivos de segurança.

- Por que vocês três? – perguntou Robin desconfiado

- Eu cuido da parte tecnológica, Ravena da parte mágica e Mutano vai treinar uns bichinhos que eles conseguiram lá – disse resoluto – Vamos passar uma semana lá e precisamos que alguém fique aqui, pois não podemos deixar a torre desprotegida.

Ótimo! Era tudo que queria: Uma semana com Robin... Pelo menos tinha Jasmim.

- Claro, mas não demorem. Nunca se sabe quando um vilão pode atacar. – Robin saiu e voltou à sala de investigações para sua vigília.

Estelar bufou e foi para seu quarto voando.

Os demais trocaram sorrisos entre si.

- Fase um completa. Agora é com você Jasmim.

"—"—"—"—"

- Aquele... – disse palavras desconhecidas para os terráqueos, batendo o pé no chão.

- Posso entrar? – uma cabecinha na porta mirou a ruiva raivosa

- Ah, desculpe Jas – se jogou em sua cama – Estou com raiva.

- Ah jura? – revirou os olhos com um leve sarcasmo – Não ligue, Robin pode ser inteligente, mas em alguns quesitos é completamente obtuso.

Elas riram

- Se quer que ele a note, terá de passar por um árduo treinamento – a morena juntou as mãos como naqueles filmes ninjas e fez uma expressão solene – Está pronta para receber este conhecimento, jovem aprendiz?

- Imploro humildemente que sim – diz a ruiva também juntando as mãos e reverenciando a amiga

- Então é hora de embarcar na viagem do poder feminino! – riu maliciosamente para a amiga e se sentou na cama dela.

Do lado de fora do quarto, o jovem líder só ouvia as risadas das garotas lá dentro e não gostou da sensação que teve.

Começou a pensar na forma que vinha tratando Estelar esses dias.

Só a tratava mal por que tinha medo de se aproximar, de que ela voltasse para Tamaran e o deixasse; de que pudesse atrapalhar em seu serviço como herói... Muitas outras coisas o assomavam, mas o mais apavorante era que ela não sentisse o mesmo que ele, que o considerasse só um amigo.

Tê-la perto e não tê-la ele não iria suportar.

Atravessou o corredor e chegou ao seu quarto. Pensou na ironia de que o dela fosse bem à frente.

Jogou-se na cama, após um banho, somente com a calça do pijama, os cabelos molhados e uma toalha no pescoço. Gotas escorriam por seu tronco (N/A: sim, esse momento é pra ser imaginado ;9).

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não estava com a máscara, mas seus olhos estavam fechados.

Passou mão nos cabelos molhados.

Qual era o seu problema?

Não era tão corajoso para prender vilões e deter catástrofes? E não sabia nem como tratar uma mulher?

Pensou em como devia (e se devia) chegar nela.

Com esse pensamento dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte se levantou relativamente cedo e, ao abrir a porta, dá de cara com Estelar.

- Bom dia – disse ela corada

Robin notou que a princesa só usava uma camisola curtíssima, de alças finas e, como decote, três botões abertos. Ele se pegou pensando, mesmo que por um instante, como seria abrir os outros botões que iam até quase na cintura da moça e corou furiosamente.

- Bom dia Estelar

- Vamos descer? Jas deve estar lá na cozinha.

Desceram juntos, sem qualquer ruído alem dos pés de ambos.

- Bom dias meus heróis favoritos! – riu Jasmim com um avental branco, debruçada sob a bancada da pia – Não digam isso ao Mutano, vocês sabem como ele é carente de atenção – e se virou pra eles sorrindo.

Estelar sorriu com uma expressão maliciosa que Robin nunca vira nela e foi sussurrar algo no ouvido da amiga. Ambas riram.

- Estou perdendo algo aqui? – comentou o titan se sentando, levemente bravo.

- Nada, coisas de mulher.

Ele só revirou os olhos.

- Bom gente – começou Jas enxugando as mãos no avental - Vou dar uma saída para resolver uns problemas. Já fiz o almoço, mas nunca se sabe quando dá na telha de alguém pra cozinhar, não é? – riu – Volto, ou pelo menos tento, pra jantar.

Ambos a olharam, com olhares diferentes faiscando em sua direção.

- Já vou e, na minha ausência, COMPORTEM-SE! – riu, falando bem alto a última parte deixando ambos corados.

Quando a morena saiu, instalou-se o silêncio.

- Ah... E então Robin? O que vai fazer? – a garota perguntou corada

- Talvez procurar ver alguns vilões, ver o que estão planejando.

- Estava pensando, faz tempo que a gente não assiste a um filme.

- Mas...

- Por favor! – seus olhos piscaram e ele não resistiu.

- Okay, mas nada de romances.

- E Crônicas de Nárnia 2? – novamente seus olhos brilharam e ele só assentiu.

Ela só saiu voando feliz para se trocar. Ele cuidou da louça e fez o mesmo.

Depois se encontraram na sala de estar.

Começaram a assistir ao filme, em pontos distantes do sofá, ambos absortos nele, mas não era nem metade do filme quando estava lado a lado em frente a grande TV.

Na parte em que Susana é salva por Caspian na floresta, Estelar suspira e apóia a cabeça no ombro do titan. Este, encabulado, passa o braço por suas costas e apóia a bochecha na cabeça dela.

Pra quem os visse dessa forma, pensaria se tratar de um casal, e no fundo era mesmo, só restava que se acertassem.

Já era o fim do filme, na parte do beijo de Susana e Caspian, Robin "sonha" com algo parecido, com a garota a seu lado. Se lembra da missão em Tókio também.

Percebendo o que pensava, levantou de um pulo antes dos crédito começarem a aparecer.

- O que foi? – ela lhe perguntou

- Eu... – não queria encará-la – Já vou almoçar e você?

- Claro, já vou... – ele praticamente correu depois de sua resposta, querendo esquecer o que imaginou.

Apoiou ambas as mãos sob a bancada e abaixou a cabeça.

- Ah, droga...

- Robin? – se virou para ela na porta.

- Eu... Eu já vou preparar... – corou

- Não, senta – ele obedeceu quase instantaneamente

Ela esquentou a comida e pôs tudo na mesa.

Ambos comeram no mais completo silêncio, somente pontuado pela troca de olhares e o esconder de seus rostos.

Robin se levanta, lava sua louça e sai sem nem dar atenção aos olhares longos que a amiga lhe prestava.

Foi direto para a sala de treinamento, tinha de descarregar sua raiva, a tensão, a ansiedade.

Nem a vira na porta, mas sentia seus olhares queimando-lhe a nuca.

No meio de um soco, sua mão foi parada pelo caminho. Ela segurava seu pulso.

- Mas o que...?

- Treine comigo – seu tom foi tão imperativo que o assustou, fazendo-o olhá-la.

Sua expressão séria e compenetrada não era natural dela e por isso fez ele não discordar.

Tomaram suas posições no centro e começaram o combate.

Estelar decidiu não usar seus poderes, lutando com o líder corpo-a-corpo.

Ficaram um bom tempo nesse combate, se alterando entre ataque/defesa sem conseguir subjugar o outro totalmente, mas Robin já dava sinais de cansaço e Estelar parecia intacta.

Com uma rasteira (N/A: se vocês conhecem Fullmetal Alchemist, lembrem do episódio em que a Riza da uma rasteira no Roy *-*), ela acaba com a luta. Ele estirado no chão arfando.

- Já cansou? – seu tom foi quase sarcástico ao se dirigir a ele, mas abrandou a voz e se curvou sobre ele, quase rente a seu rosto – Está tudo bem?

- Claro... Só estou cansado – seu coração acelerou e ele sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o cansaço.

- Você não levou a sério a luta comigo, não é? – suas sobrancelhas se uniram, inquiridoras.

- Bem, não é isso que está pensando...

- Ah jura? O que eu estou pensando? – resmungou irônica – Por que você não quis lutar pra valer comigo, Robin?

- Por que eu não quero te machucar... – ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, olhares perdidos ao longe.

-Você sabe que é difícil me machucar... – disse ela depois de um tempo, ainda olhando para longe.

- E você acha que eu me lembro disso? A única coisa que eu penso é em não te ferir – ele sorri levemente

Se olharam.

Ela ia chegando perto, tentando se aproximar, quando ele se levanta e sai, deixando-a sozinha.

Com raiva ela se levanta e soca o saco de areia com tanta força que ele quase cai.

"—"—"—"—"

Jasmim chegou mais tarde do que devia de propósito, com a intenção de que os amigos passassem mais tempo sozinhos.

Entrou descalça, com o sapato na mão e olhando para os lados na escuridão como uma adolescente que chega tarde de uma festa e não pode acordar os pais.

Chegou à cozinha, pensando em comer alguma coisa, pois apesar de passar o dia todo fora, não comera quase nada.

- Olá Jasmim – ela se vira assustado para um canto escuro e vê, com os olhos apertados, Robin com uma xícara.

- Robin? O que faz acordado á essa hora? – pergunta ligando as luzes.

- Sem sono... E você? Por que chegou tão tarde?

- Ah... – ela coçou a cabeça – Me atrasei, tive uns imprevistos... Sabe como é... – ele faz cara de descrença (já que não se pode dizer que ele levantou as sobrancelhas ^^) – Okay, eu demorei de propósito.

- Por quê?

- Queria deixar vocês sozinhos – riu amarelo. Ele só sustentou seu olhar muito corado – Sabe como é... Todo mundo fora e tal, eu só tive de sumir... E vocês? Fizeram o que? – seus olhos brilharam em expectativa.

- Assistimos a um filme e treinamos – ela murchou ante a resposta

- Só?

- O que você esperava? – ela só sorriu maliciosa e ele corou

- Oh Robin! Você não sabe a chance que você desperdiçou! Eu quero ajudar vocês...

- Não há nada pra você ajudar – olhou para o lado

- Há sim! Ela gosta de você e você dela! Por que não é pra dar certo?

- Não quero que isso atrapalhe em nosso trabalho de heróis...

- Robin! Você não vê que JÁ NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA? Você não percebe que os dois já "gravitam" um ao outro independente de qualquer outra coisa? Que só se importam um com o outro no fim das contas? Não vai fazer diferença, acredite em mim. Vai ser da mesma forma!

Ele ficou mirando a xícara com o conteúdo quase acabado, ela se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Tente ver o lado dela... Ela te adora desde que te conheceu! Ela tem esperado pacientemente por você!

- Sabe... Quando você chegou... Eu não gostei muito de você – falou muito corado, esperando que ela ficasse brava, mas a garota só riu

- Tem certeza? Acho que o termo mais correto é que você me odiou... – riu. Ele corou mais – Mas não me importo, afinal eu entendo que estava "tirando" Estelar de você, mas eu só estava consolando-a quando um certo alguém não dava atenção à ela.

- Eu não...! – ele se calou diante do olhar dela – Okay, foi isso que eu pensei, mas não daria certo! E se voltarem para levá-la? O que eu faria?

- Lutaria por ela, oras! – disse o óbvio revirando os olhos.

- E se ela quisesse ir?

- Ela não quer, Robin! Estelar adora a Terra, os amigos e você!

- Mas...

- Você só está arrumando desculpas! Que tal pensar no real por quê? – ela saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Tentou entrar o mais silenciosamente no quarto que dividia com Estelar, mas ao abrir levemente a porta, ouviu a ruiva

- Jas?

- Oi Estellie – entrou e fechou a porta – Ainda acordada?

- Não consegui dormir na verdade – ela se sentou na cama enquanto a amiga punha o pijama – Por que chegou tão tarde?

- Você quer a verdade ou quer que eu te enrole? – perguntou rindo

- Enrole? – cara de quem não entende

- Invente algo pra você acreditar – riu

- Ah – a ruiva entendeu e se voltou pra amiga – A verdade

- Pra deixar vocês sozinhos – disse a morena já sentada em sua própria cama.

- Já esperava – olhou para o lado, onde Silkie ressonava tranquilamente.

- Olha Estellie – ela se voltou para a amiga –Não perca as esperanças.

- Como não perder as esperanças? – perguntou sentida

- Calma, ele ainda não acabou com todos os meus planos... – sorriu malevolamente.

"—"—"—"—"

- Bom dia, meus amores! – diz Jas alegre aos dois titans – O dia está lindo, o sol está forte e não há nada para se fazer neste domingo. O que acham de ir ao parque? – ela passou os braços pelo ombro dos dois, ficando no meio deles.

- Ótima idéia, amiga Jasmim! – diz Estelar batendo palmas, contente.

- Ah... Não sei... – Robin coçou a nuca

- Por favor! – pediram as duas, com as cabeças coladas, mãos unidas e voltadas para ele com os olhos piscando.

- Okay... –suspirou resignado

Ambas pularam de alegria, se abraçando.

Durante o caminho, que fizeram a pé (de moto não caberia e no carro do Ciborgue eles não se atreveriam a mexer) até o parque de diversões do píer, foram conversando e rindo alegres e despreocupados.

Decidiram ir com roupas civis para não serem reconhecidos e, a muito custo, conseguiram que Robin tirasse a mascara e mostrasse um lindo par de olhos azuis.

Á frente iam as duas tagarelando e ele só observava.

Mirava Estelar com um misto de desejo e carinho.

- Agora sei por que você não gosta de sair sem máscara – ele mirou Jasmim, esta com expressão de deleite – Seus olhos são portais muito claros de suas emoções.

Ele enrubesceu.

- Onde está Estelar?

- Correu para uma barraca de doces toda empolgada.

- É – seu olhar foi de carinho – Ela é bem feliz...

- Sabe, costumava ouvir uns comentários bem maldosos quando você trabalhava com o Batman – ele enrubesceu e a garota riu – Mas depois de morar com vocês vi que era mentira...

- Ainda bem! – se permitiu dar uma risada

- Mas... – sorriu maliciosa – Se não for atrás de Estelar vou repensar no seu caso.

- Eu não... Não é... O que quer dizer com isso? Não sabe como eu sou! – disse vermelho

- Ai, ai, Robin... Que segredos você esconde hãm? O que andou pensando? – riu maliciosamente do desconforto do amigo – Relaxa! Estou só brincando...

Já ia sair quando se vira novamente para ele.

- Gostaria de saber o que um cara tão certinho como você pensa pra ficar tão vermelho! – riu e saiu andando, seguida de perto por um Robin escarlate.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Estelar com os braços carregados de doces.

- Vindo mais devagar... Você é muito elétrica, formiguinha! – riu Jasmim, mas a amiga fez cara de interrogação – Disse que você não para quieta e adora doces e açúcar – riu e dessa vez Estelar riu junto ao entender.

- É que esses doces terrestres são maravilhosos!

- É... – riu doce para a amiga – São mesmo – depois de bater os olhos na roda gigante, eles se iluminam e um sorriso de quem vai aprontar nasce em seu rosto – E sabe o que é melhor? Comê-los com uma bela vista da roda gigante!

A princesa sorriu e puxou os dois com ela até o brinquedo.

Mesmo sendo um belo dia, não tinha tanta gente e logo chegou a vez deles.

- Jas, você não vem? – perguntou a ruiva já dentro da cabine (daquelas abertas de parques americanos)

- Ah... Estou com sede depois de tantos doces... Alem do que só cabem dois por vez – apontou o brinquedo com o polegar – Vou pegar um refrigerante e volto depois aqui para esperar vocês.

Saiu antes que eles reclamassem, procurando uma barraca de comida.

- Parece perdida, querida – ela se voltou para uma mulher de uns 40 anos, morena e de sua altura.

- É... Estou procurando uma barraca de refrigerantes

- Não falava sobre isso, criança – sorriu – Falava de sua vida.

- Como...?

- Eu sei, criança, tudo, pois vejo tudo o que acontece... – disse com ar místico

- Você é uma vidente? – levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisidora. Nunca acreditara muito nessas coisas.

- Pode se disser que sim... – sorriu ainda mais misteriosa

- Diga algo de mim então! – cruzou os braços, desafiadora.

- O que quer que eu diga, Jasmim? Que mora com os Titans? Terminou seu último ano do colégio á alguns meses? Seu aniversário está bem perto apesar de não ter se lembrado? Ou que é órfã e não sabe nada de seus pais? – Jasmim piscou ante as revelações corretas da vidente

Algumas coisas eram fáceis descobrir, mas como sabia sobre a escola, ou seu aniversário ou seus pais?

- Não se assuste – riu – Não lhe farei mal. Só quero dar-te uma coisa – de dentro de suas longas vestes negras tirou um baralho de tarô – Sempre que precisar, use-o e ele não te desapontará.

A mulher ia saindo, subindo um capuz negro que lhe cobriu até os olhos, quando a garota, recuperada do choque, a chamou.

- Mas... Como eu vou usar isso?

- Saberá quando precisar... – e sumiu como se fosse feita de fumaça, entre as pessoas que passaram e não pareciam ver a estranha conversa

A morena ficou a fitar o lugar por um longo tempo antes de voltar à roda gigante.

Estelar, assim que a viu de longe, voou em sua direção e a abraçou.

- Onde esteve amiga? Fiquei preocupada quando descemos e não te vi!

- Ah... Eu fui procurar o refrigerante, mas não achei... – refletiu se devia dizer alo sobre o "presente" e decidiu contar – Uma mulher me parou e deu isso – mostrou o baralho aos amigos.

Robin o tomou e examinou minuciosamente.

- Parece um baralho comum...

- O que são esses desenhos? – perguntou a ruiva debruçando sobre o ombro do líder

- São os desenhos que indicam que tipo de carta é, assim, ao escolher uma, você sabe o significado através desse desenho – respondeu Jas dando os ombros – Nunca aprendi seus significados, mas não há nada que a internet não saiba.

Ela só balançou a cabeça em sinal de "okay".

- Vamos voltar? – perguntou Robin entre ansioso e apavorado.

- Mas ainda não é nem hora do almoço! – reclamou Estelar, mas depois seu rosto se iluminou – Isso! Vamos sair par almoçar fora!

- Por mim tudo bem – respondeu a outra rindo.

Ficaram as duas encarando o líder a espera de uma resposta. Ele só bufou e concordou.

Elas bateram as mãos em vitória e foram para um restaurante.

"—"—"—"—"

Era tarde. Robin tinha se isolado na Sala de Investigações e Jasmim mirava o baralho de tarô na sala, a procura de respostas e também tentava imaginar onde estava a amiga tamaraniana.

Ouviu uma série de socos dados no saco de areia, na sala de treinamento. Perguntou-se se Robin enfim saíra das investigações e se ele saberia onde estava Estelar.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver a própria socar o saco de areia vermelho com muita raiva. Este balançava perigosamente.

- Estellie? – a ruiva olhou a amiga – Você está bem?

- Não – disse simplesmente com amargura.

- Quer falar? – se aproximou

- É o Robin... De novo! – sentou-se no chão exausta de todas as formas – Ele está me evitando desde manhã.

**FLASH BACK**

Foram os dois na roda gigante e sentaram-se lado a lado, rubros.

- A vista aqui é tão linda! – disse a ruiva quando chegaram ao topo, para descontrair.

- É... – ele fazia de tudo para não mirar a moça.

Ela ficou encarando- o até que ele a encarou de volta.

- O que houve?

- São seus olhos... Nunca tinha visto eles... Por que usa máscara sempre?

- A máscara esconde quem eu sou e me torna uma pessoa diferente, assim meus inimigos não podem me encontrar.

- Não deveria ser só como herói? E te encontrar é bem fácil, já que o "T" é bem visível de toda Jump City.

- Depois de tanto tempo, já não tenho mais uma identidade civil.

- Acho um desperdício – ela olha pra frente, rubra – Tem belos olhos.

Ele também enrubesceu e olhou para frente.

Depois de um tempo se olharam e foram meio jogados um sobre o outro quando o brinquedo se mexeu e se pôs a descer.

Encararam-se com um olhar quente, necessitados um do outro.

O rosto ia juntar-se ao dela quando Robin sentiu tocarem-lhe o ombro de leve.

- Ah, desculpe, mas tem gente querendo andar na roda gigante também... – disse o funcionário que manipulava o brinquedo, meio encabulado.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

- Depois eu nem pude ficar brava, pois fiquei preocupada de não te ver.

- Oh Estellie... Eu não sei quem eu quero matar mais nessa história! Se é o Robin ou o cara do parque! – a morena se sentou ao lado da amiga

- Imagine eu! – revirou os olhos

- Mas relaxe colega, vou te ajudar não só nisso, mas a acalmar sua raiva – a outra pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu com aquela cara de "Sou a luz pros seus problemas!". Estelar só levantou uma sobrancelha – Uma coisa que pouca gente sabe sobre mim é que na escola eu fui treinadora Junior das aulas de Educação Física! E minha especialidade é boxe! – os olhos de Estelar brilharam – Vou te ajudar a relaxar sem quebrar o pobre saco ali – apontou o saco vermelho com o polegar.

"—"—"—"—"

Robin observava as duas treinando na Sala de Treinamento.

Fizera isso a tarde toda sem que elas percebessem (ou perceberam e não disseram nada) e viu Estelar se concentrando muito no que fazia.

Só foi perceber que tocava música quando mudou e começou outra.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

**Você muda de idéia como uma garota troca de roupa**

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch, I would know_

**É, você tem TPM como uma vaca, eu devia saber**

_Andy you over-think, always speak cryptically_

**E você super pensa, sempre fala enigmaticamente**

_I should know that you're not good for me_

**Eu devia saber que você não era bem pra mim**

Corou ao ver que a música tinha a ver um pouco com ele, sempre mudando de decisões, falando em código, pensando demais...

- Sem parar Estelar! Força nesses braços! – falava Jas animando-a

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

**Por que você é quente e depois frio**

_You're Yes then you're no_

**Você é sim e depois não**

_You're in then you're out_

**Você está dentro e depois for a**

_You're up then you're down_

**Você está por cima depois por baixo**

_You're wrong then you're right_

**Você está errado depois certo**

_It's Black and it's right_

**É preto e é branco**

_We fight, we brake up; we kiss, we make up_

**Nós brigamos, nós terminamos; nós nos beijamos, nós voltamos**

Sim, se não era intencional, a música era um belo acaso, pois tinha MUITO haver com ele e com a "relação" deles.

Pensou ter visto Jasmim mirá-lo pelo espelho do canto com um sorriso satisfeito.

Fitou a janela, encabulado, pensando como resolver o que havia entre ele e Estelar.

Só podia dizer uma coisa... Era complicado.

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_

**Nós costumávamos ser como gêmeos, em sintonia**

_The same energy, now's a dead battery_

**A mesma energia, agora é uma bateria acabada**

_Used to laught 'bout nothing_

**Costumávamos rir sobre qualquer coisa**

_Now you're playin' boring_

**Agora você está ficando chato**

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

**Eu devia saber que você não vai mudar**

Resolveu que era melhor pensar, ir para um lugar calmo: seu quarto.

Não teve nem tempo de dar meia dúzia de passos, quando o alarme soou alto e um brilho vermelho coloriu a sala.

O líder correu pela sala, saltou o sofá e caiu bem ao lado do computador principal.

Eram os componentes da HIVE e pelo visto Jinx parecia não ter gostado muito do lado dos mocinhos, pois estava junto de Chip e Mamute. Até ai, tudo bem, mas o que era pior era que eles estavam invadindo a Torre.

Apareceram na porta assim que as duas se juntaram ao líder na sala.

- Olá titans! Viemos fazer uma visitinha – disse a azarada ao explodir a porta, rindo.

- Estão desfalcados, titans? – Chip entrou sobre suas pernas mecânicas – Falta o homem de lata, a feiticeira e o verdinho... Mas tem uma nova!

Olhou Jasmim parada junto à porta da Sala de Treinamento, estática.

- Fique longe dela! – exclamou Estelar com os starbolts nas mãos.

- Ah! Ela não tem poderes? – Jinx riu e apontou para ela – Então vamos brincar...

Robin tentava segurar Chip e Mamute sozinho, mas era difícil e Estelar tentava não só lutar, mas proteger uma petrificada Jasmim.

A morena não conseguia se mexer até que lhe veio um pensamento à cabeça.

Pegou o tarô de seu bolso e olhou-o.

Tirou uma carta em que se lia A Força com o número romano VIII sobre o nome.

Olhou um pouco e percebeu que a carta vibrava. Em um segundo que ninguém entendeu nada, um grande clarão tomou a sala.

Onde antes estava Jasmim, agora tinha uma pessoa parecida com ela, mas que definitivamente não era ela: seu corpo era envolto por uma túnica vermelho vinho, de alças, preso no busto e longa até o chão, uma pele de leão com juba e tudo enrolada a cintura, longas asas negras de morcego saíam das costas e seus olhos brilhavam emoldurados pelos longos cabelos negros que esvoaçavam mesmo sem vento.

Antes que qualquer um ali na sala tivesse alguma reação, ela se jogou sobre Mamute e, incrivelmente, o pôs no chão, nocauteado. Sobrava então Chip e Jinx.

Os dois vilões estavam chocados, afinal seu colega de equipe era alem de enorme, fortíssimo e agora estava no chão, meio encostado á parede, desmaiado com um único golpe.

Robin voltou do choque e pôs-se a atacar Chip, destruindo duas de suas pernas com seu bumerangue.

Estelar, por estar meio chocada ainda com a amiga, foi jogada no chão pela azarada e um bloco do teto caiu sobre sua cabeça, fazendo-a ficar desacordada.

Jas, que por uns minutos parara olhando o chão, voltou seu olhar para Jinx com fúria e lançou-se sobre ela com as mãos em garras, arranhando-lhe de tal forma que alguns cortes começaram a sangrar.

A azarada estava absolutamente apavorada, como alguém conseguia ser tão forte e selvagem? Quando conseguiu soltar uma de suas mãos, com um gesto fez o encanamento jorrar água fortemente sobre a oponente e esta parou do outro lado da sala.

Apoiada sobre as mãos e joelhos, Jasmim balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente a feiticeira enfurecida.

Abriu as longas asas, voou até ela e, com um tapa que deixou quatro grandes sulcos vermelhos no rosto da outra, a pôs no chão.

Durante esse tempo, Robin parou Chip e o amarrou junto à Mamute, ainda desacordado, para levá-los a polícia mais tarde.

Ao terminar, passou a mão pela testa, olhou Estelar sobre os escombros, mas bem, e olhou para Jas que pairava sobre a oponente desacordada, meio arfando e curvada.

- Jasmim? Está tudo bem? – andou com passos hesitante na direção da amiga e levantou uma das mãos.

Sem aviso nenhum a morena trombou com ele e começou a golpeá-lo.

- Jasmim! Jas! O que houve? Sou eu! – tentava chamá-la inutilmente, certo de que ela não o ouviria, por isso segurou seus pulsos para que ela não o golpeasse mais – Sou eu o Robin!

Ela não parecia dentro de si, estava com o rosto contorcido em fúria, os olhos arregalados e brilhando de raiva. Seu único objetivo era exterminar qualquer coisa que se aproximasse.

- Não tenho outra escolha... – disse Robin pesaroso

Com um gesto rápido, passou por baixo do braço esquerdo dela, dando-lhe uma chave de braço, e com outro gesto rápido tirou do cinto um frasco, espirrando o conteúdo em seu rosto e fazendo-a desmaiar.

Pôs a garota no chão gentilmente e viu que ela voltava a ser a amiga que conhecia.

Correu até os escombros e tirou Estelar de lá. Após conseguir, colocou a ruiva do lado da morena adormecida.

- Estelar! Estelar... Vamos! Acorde! – chacoalhava os ombros dela suavemente até que abriu os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estão Chip, Mamute e Jinx? Onde está Jasmim e o que aconteceu com ela?

- Não sei ao certo... Derrotei Chip e amarrei ele junto ao Mamute. Jasmim tinha ido pra cima de Jinx e ao que parece derrubou-a também.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? Estava diferente! Tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquele baralho...

- Não consegui entender bem o que aconteceu, mas ela estava completamente fora de si! Depois que derrotou Jinx, diga-se de passagem que ela está cheia de cortes bem feios, voou pra cima de mim como se não me conhecesse.

- Não entendo... – Estelar se sentou e levou uma das mãos á cabeça – Ela não faria isso...

- Vai ver quer adquiriu alguns poderes, mas não consegue controlá-los – Robin segurou o queixo, pensando.

- Eu sei que tem algo com aquele baralho! Enquanto eu lutava com Jinx, ela pegou ele e foi ai que tudo aconteceu...

Um estalo pareceu acontecer na cabeça de Robin e ele se lembrou de ver Estelar cair.

- Estelar, como você pode se deixar ser atacada daquele jeito? Onde você estava com a cabeça? – disse sério

- Eu? Agora a culpa é minha? Estava pasma, só isso!

- Mas isso não é admissível e...

- NÃO LIGO MAIS PARA SUAS OPINIÕES, ROBIN! ESTOU MUITO BRAVA COM VOCÊ AGORA! CANSEI DE OUVIR SUAS CRÍTICAS! – e saiu intempestiva pela sala parcialmente destruída até seu quarto.

Ele olhou-a chocado por alguns minutos, vendo-a fazer o trajeto para fora da sala e depois mirou o local vazio onde estivera.

- Agora você vacilou legal com ela – disse uma voz atrás de si. Jasmim acordara – O que aconteceu?

- Você não lembra?

- Não... Tudo que me lembro é do ataque e de, de repente acordar aqui – levantou e pôs os dedos indicadores nas têmporas – E do tarô

- Bem... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas tem a ver com esse baralho! Você se transformou e começou a atacar Jinx... E pelo estado dela você estava bem forte – Robin lançou um olhar a feiticeira e Jas seguiu, ficando assombrada com o que fizera – E depois me atacou.

- O que? – voltou o olhar ao líder, chocada – Ataquei você?

- É...

- Desculpe-me, mas não sei o que aconteceu... Eu só olhei o tarô e senti que ele queria se libertar.

- Não use mais essa coisa...

- Não! Sinto que devo usá-lo... É como um chamado, algo que fui predestinada a fazer...

- Nada disso! Você quase matou Jinx e se eu não te desacordasse, talvez desse cabo de mim também.

- Olha... Não sei o que deu errado, mas sei que posso fazer dar certo... Me de um tempo e vou descobrir como...

- Promete não usá-lo até saber como controlar? – se entreolharam por um minuto e ela assentiu – Pois bem tenho que levar esses aqui e ainda ver Estelar...

- Estelar! – Jasmim se lembrou da amiga e correu para o quarto que dividiam sem dar mais atenções ao garoto – Estellie... – chamou suave, colocando a cabeça pela porta – Estelar?

Só ouviu um choro vindo do quarto escuro. Entrou, fechou a porta, ligou as luzes e foi até a amiga.

- Oh Estelar...

- Jas! – a ruiva olhou a amiga com uma expressão entre assustada, aliviada e surpresa – Está tudo bem com você? O que foi aquilo na sala? O que aconteceu com você?

- Não vamos falar de mim, mas sim de você...

- O ROBIN É UM IDIOTA! NÃO SEI COMO POSSO AMÁ-LO TANTO ASSIM SE ELE NEM SE IMPORTA COMIGO! SÓ CRITICA TUDO QUE EU FAÇO COMO SEU EU FOSSE UM INÚTIL! EU QUERIA... EU QUERIA... – no ímpeto da raiva, andara em círculos pelo quarto, quase a correr, mas por fim desabou ao lado da amiga e se debulhou em lágrimas.

- Não chore... Ele não merece, Estellie...

- Não consi-go enten-der... – disse entre fungadas, tentando parar de chorar – Qual é o pro-blema de nós dois!

- Ninguém consegue, querida – a abraçou – Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso – disse com voz suave para ela – Mas descanse, deve estar acabada...

Aos poucos, Estelar parou de chorar e caiu no sono.

Soltando-se da tamaraniana delicadamente, Jas saiu do quarto, desligou as luzes e encostou a porta deixando uma fresta aberta.

Desceu tranquilamente até a sala onde Robin estava.

Não havia mais vestígios da luta e os vilões não estavam mais lá, somente o líder sentado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os braços sobre os joelhos.

Ela parou na porta, respirou fundo e foi em frente.

- ROBIN! – sua voz ressoou grave e ameaçadora e se olhasse nos olhos do líder (misteriosamente sem a máscara) veria o medo que sentia dela – Qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema? – repetiu baixo, meio com medo, olhando-a.

- É! Você tem alguma MÍNIMA noção do que você fez? – rosnou a última palavra

Ele só a encarou assustado. Começava a preferir quando ela estava daquele outro jeito.

- Você acabou de TRITURAR, PISOTEAR E DESTRUIR o coração de uma mulher que por acaso é uma de suas amigas. Se você ainda não entendeu o significado disso tudo acho que posso lhe explicar bem...

Com um passo rápido e as mãos como tenazes, agarrou a gola da blusa dele e o levantou do sofá, ficando cara a cara.

- VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO! INSENSÍVEL! QUERIA SABER O QUE SE PASSA NESSA SUA CABEÇA CHEIA DE TITICA DE PASSARINHO PRA ENTEDER COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE CULPAR ESTELAR POR UMA COISA QUE NÃO FOI CULPA DELA! Alem é claro de tudo o que vem fazendo... Não consigo entender como você não ame essa garota, Robin! Depois de tudo que ela faz por você... Mas pelo menos fosse cortês de dizer logo que não poderia retribuir o sentimento dela e tenho certeza que doeria bem menos, MAS NÃO... GOSTA DE BINCAR COM O CORAÇÃO DELA! - recobrou forças para gritar novamente - ISSO NÃO LHE TORNA MELHOR QUE NENHUM DESSES MALDITOS VILÕES... NÃO! PENSANDO BEM O TORNA PIOR QUE ELES, POIS OS VILÕES NÃO TÊM MEDO DE DIZER QUE QUEREM O MAL DAS PESSOAS! Quando vai entender Robin? Que isso só torna você O VILÃO DESSA HISTÓRIA!

Após o discurso em que chacoalhava ele violentamente e o garoto parecia não ter forças pra fazer nada, principalmente por saber que ela estava certa, Jas o jogou de volta no sofá com brutalidade e o encarou com olhos brilhando de ódio outra vez (mas dessa vez consciente).

- Agora sou eu que estou lhe cobrando... Sei que não me deve explicações e que também é meu amigo, mas agora estou protegendo o coração de Estelar! Se não tomar sua decisão ainda hoje, EU MESMA LHE MOSTRAREI SEU FUNERAL! – e saiu batendo a porta.

O jovem só afundou a cabeças entre as mãos e tomou sua decisão.

Mais corajoso e resoluto, correu até a porta e encontrou Jasmim no meio do corredor.

- JAS! – ela se virou para ele – Tomei minha decisão... Mas para isso preciso de sua ajuda.

De forma ainda mais assustadora e chocante, a morena lhe sorriu como se não houvesse acontecido nada e foi até ele.

- Fico absolutamente feliz de ouvir isso! – riu. Robin estava meio chocado com a mudança de comportamento – Desculpe se fui bruta com você... Estelar passou a ser como uma irmã pra mim e me parte o coração vê-la sofrer.

- Não... Eu entendo – sorriu levemente, sentindo que o perigo passara – Sou um idiota e não iria tomar uma decisão se não sofresse um tranco.

- Fico absolutamente feliz que tenha decidido lutar por ela, Robin, mas ela está bem brava com você... Não vai ser nada fácil...

- Não ligo. Só quero saber que pelo menos lutei.

- É assim que se fala! – ela o abraçou de súbito e ele corou, mas abraçou-a de volta – Vou te ajudar.

Se soltaram e ela voltou á caminhada para o quarto, até que foi puxada para dentro de uma sala.

- Estelar?

- O que foi aquilo? – disse a ruiva pausadamente, muito venenosa

- Nada do que você está pensando esquentadinha... – riu – Se quer saber, ele decidiu lutar por você, mesmo você estando absurdamente azeda.

- Ah Claro! – rosnou – Bela forma de demonstrar! Abraçando minha melhor amiga!

- Fico comovida com o "melhor amiga", mas se quer saber, ele é meu amigo também... E você não sabe que quase o matei agora a pouco – rindo. Estelar abrandou o tom de voz.

- O que você fez?

- Fui lutar pela sua felicidade! Puxei ele pela gola e falei... Não, melhor dizendo, BERREI umas poucas e boas pra ele.

- Você ficou louca?

- Acho que não... – riu – O ameacei para tomar uma decisão, mas vejo que pelo menos surtiu efeito e vocês poderão ser "felizes para sempre".

- Não vai acontecer isso! – bufou e cruzou os braços – Quem desistiu agora sou eu!

- Sério, Estellie? Sério mesmo? (N/A: XD homenagem à Chad Dyllan Cooper de Sunny Entre Estrelas) – disse zombando, com os olhos semicerrados – Vocês estava há até cinco minutos atrás morrendo de ciúmes dele e vem me dizer que não quer mais? – cruzou os braços em desafio

- Eu... Eu... Eu não estava com ciúmes! – bradou como se estivesse ofendida – Alem do que eu sei que o seu titan é outro – riu maliciosa, mudando de assunto

- Meu titan? Não sei do que você está falando! – corou a morena – Mas não me enrole! Estamos falando de você!

- Mas podemos começar a falar de você e de Ciborgue... – tombou a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosa

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Estellie! – rosnou, mas depois voltou ao tom de zombaria – Então você não tem ciúmes? Quer dizer que eu posso passar o telefone dos titans para umas ex-colegas de turma loucas pelo Robin?

- O que? – olhou-a irritada

- Isso mesmo! Meninas que suspiravam quando assistiam noticiários de vocês salvando a cidade e o nosso adorável líder aparecia... – sorriu (pense em Cheshire, o gato de Alice)

- Eu... Não ligo! – cruzou os braços e se voltou para o lado batendo os pés.

- Okay... Não sou capaz de fazer isso, mas não garanto nada se não correr atrás dele... (N/A: particularmente, sou a próxima da fila *-* então SAIAM PIRANHAS!).

- E você correr atrás de um certo meio robô que está na Costa Leste com uma ex-namorada... – zombou saindo da sala.

- Cuidado! O mar não está pra peixe, Estelar! – berrou saindo da sala também, para a ruiva mais longe – Ou você corre atrás dele ou perde seu amor!

- EU NÃO AMO ELE! E É BOM QUE ELE "FAÇA POR ONDE" COMO VOCÊS DIZEM! – e desapareceu pelas escadas dos quartos

A morena riu com as mãos na cintura. Jogou a cabeça para o lado e viu o líder sair das sombras desanimado.

- Ela me odeia...

- Que nada... Ela ta com raiva e por isso ta se fazendo de difícil... Tsc Tsc, acha que pode enganar quem a ensinou a dissimular... Mas se você ler as entrelinhas dela, vai perceber que ela ficou louca de ciúmes, é louca por você, mas você vai ter que conquistá-la de novo.

- Mas o que eu vou fazer? – passou a mão na nuca, aflito

- Pode começar com algo que a agrade...

- Tipo o que?

- Ai, ai, vamos ter muito trabalho... – olhou para o alto e depois o puxou para uma sala.

N/A: Olá! Finalmente postando o primeiro cap dessa short de 3 capítulos!

Novamente sei a decepção daqueles que esperavam que a próxima fic que eu postasse fosse a HP ;DD, mas relaxem! Como ela é maior, vai demorar mais, mas essa aqui tambem é mara (Sou suspeita pra falar ;DD).

Comentem e me digam o que acham *-*

Provavelmente vou postar opróximo cap semana que vem... Por isso me cobrem, mas não se espantem se demorar mais... Época de provas XP

Beijos a todos!

MaNgA aLbInA


	2. Meio

**Capítulo 2 –... Meio...**

- Eu atendo! – Jas correu para a porta, já sabendo do que se tratava, mas ao abrir a porta teve uma grande surpresa – Uma caixa?

Ela pegou a caixa, relativamente grande, mas inesperadamente leve, e a levou para dentro.

Enquanto andava, balançou-a junto ao ouvido algumas vezes, mas o seu conteúdo era bem leve e quase não fazia barulho.

- Quem era? – perguntou Estelar sentada na sala de estar, zapeando os canais.

- Ninguém... Só essa caixa.

A ruiva voou até a amiga e esta abriu a caixa.

Dentro havia roupas: uma camisa branca sem os ombros, mas com longas mangas esvoaçantes (as mangas se ligam à blusa por um pedaçodo lado); outra blusa marrom sem mangas, também de botão; um shorts de cetim preto; um xale verde e vermelho, comprido, com medalhinhas penduradas nas bordas; um xale menor vermelho com as mesmas medalhinhas; uma meia arrastão e sapatilhas verdes.

Teve a leve sensação de que já vira algo assim.

- Mas o que será que é isso? Quem mandou? – perguntou Estelar segurando o xale vermelho.

- Não faço idéia, mas veja! Tem um cartão no fundo da caixa – a morena pegou a folha, desdobrou-a e leu – "Soube que conseguiu usar bem o tarô, mas não teve muito controle não é? Tenho certeza que meu presente vai ajudá-la nisso. Vou querer saber de sua próxima 'aventura'... Vidente". Eu sei quem deu isso!

- Quem?

- A mulher do parque! Que me deu o tarô! – ao puxar a roupa da caixa melhor, percebeu com o que aquilo parecia – São como roupas de cigana, com as medalhinhas e xales!

- Se veio daquela mulher pode ser perigoso... – Estelar deu um leve passo para trás

- Que nada! Eu sei que é isso que eu tenho que fazer... – mal terminou de falar e ouviu a campainha tocar de novo.

- Como está movimentado aqui não é? – Estelar bufou e voou até a porta.

Ao abri-la, quase foi sufocada por um enorme buquê de flores.

- Pra você Estelar! – por trás das margaridas, ouviu uma voz conhecida

- Robin? – ela empurrou um pouco as flores e viu o rosto corado do garoto a sua frente – O que é isso?

- Flores? – respondeu encabulado

- Mas por que flores?

- Quando queremos agradar alguém ou nos desculpar por alguma mancada, costuma-se dar flores... – ele sorriu, ainda envergonhado

A garota nada respondeu e só puxou as flores, olhou-as com os olhos brilhando, mas se lembrou que ainda estava brava e fechou a cara.

- Obrigada, mas não pense que só isso vai consertar o que você fez! – e saiu da sala para seu quarto com o enorme buquê.

- Droga! – o garoto, ainda parado à porta, coçou a nuca – Ela me odeia mesmo...

- Que nada... – riu a morena, que até então fora esquecida – Você não viu os olhos dela brilharem? Ela amou!

- Mas ainda foi bem grossa.

- Não ligue... Já disse, ela está se fazendo de difícil, mas com mais um desses presentes e ela derrete.

- O que é isso? – o líder apontou a caixa que a amiga segurava.

- Chegou um pouco antes de você... Não viu ninguém saindo daqui?

- Não – ele se aproximou e olhou o conteúdo – Quem mandou?

- Não sei seu nome, mas é aquela mulher do baralho.

- Cuidado, aquele baralho já deu muitos problemas, sabe-se lá o que isso pode fazer...

- Robin! São só roupas... – revirou os olhos

- Já vi roupas controlarem pessoas, então cuidado!

- Tenho mais a sensação de que isso vai me ajudar a controlar o tarô – se levantou sob o olhar incrédulo do outro – Relaxe! Não lhe prometi que ia tomar cuidado? Confie em mim... Agora tenho que ver a reação da Estelar longe de você – piscou e saiu para o quarto.

Chegou ao quarto, abriu a porta, mas parou sob o batente.

- Toc toc, posso entrar? – a ruiva, que olhava as flores postas num vaso, se virou pra ela

- É seu quarto também – e riu

- Claro – riu junto – Mas nunca se sabe se você vai querer privacidade... E ai Estellie? Robin lhe dando presentes? – sorriu maliciosa

- Como se você não soubesse – revirou os olhos – Tenho certeza que isso é obra sua!

- Minha? – colocou a caixa na cama e pôs a mão no peito, falsamente ofendida – Por que eu teria algo a ver com isso?

- Por que o Robin nunca ia saber que margaridas são minhas flores favoritas.

- Como você sabe? – sorriu – Pode haver muito mais de você que ele sabe e você não tem consciência disso!

- Claro, Jas, claro (N/A: XD outra homenagem ao Chad).

- Tudo bem, se não quer acreditar em mim, beleza! Mas acho que vai se surpreender bastante – e piscou – Mas o que você achou?

- Ele mandou você perguntar isso?

- Pelo Amor, Estellie! Para de ser paranóica!

- Okay – respirou fundo – Claro que eu amei, mas ainda estou muito brava com ele.

- Oh Estellie! Por que não perdoá-lo? Robin está tentando ser legal...

- Não basta só isso! Se eu perdoá-lo vai acontecer tudo de novo!

- Você não está sendo muito pessimista? Isso não é coisa sua.

- É a verdade! Sempre é do mesmo jeito... Ele briga comigo, me culpa por um monte de coisas e depois vem todo meloso se desculpar... Eu toda idiota apaixonada, caio sempre na mesma ladainha! Mas agora vai ser diferente! Não foi você que disse que eu devo ter meu valor?

- É eu disse, pois é fato que mulher não pode se vender por pouco, mas Estelar, seja razoável – revirou os olhos – Ele está se esforçando muito...

- Você está muito interessada nisso pro meu gosto – riu – Se quiser ajuda com o Cib não precisa pedir ao Robin...

- O que? – fez uma careta, com a voz umas oitavas mais aguda – Não tem nada a ver! De onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida?

- Pra você ajudar o Robin...

- É por que eu quero seu bem, sua alienígena doida! Alem do que se eu quisesse um cara, e não digo que quero, eu faria sozinha!

- Claro, Jas, Claro! – riu maliciosa

A outra bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Quer saber? Cansei de você! – a morena se levantou, pegou a caixa e foi para o banheiro – Vamos descobrir se essa coisa funciona?

Estelar só suspirou.

"_"_"_"_"

Jasmim estava no alto do terraço dos titans com a roupa que recebera de manhã. Estelar estava flutuando sentada um pouco atrás.

A morena pegou o baralho, tirou a carta d'A Justiça, com o número IX e jogou-a pra cima.

Depois de uma luz, muito mais leve que a da primeira vez, Jas viu que não mudara, mas que tinha uma espada na mão.

- Interessante... Deu certo – sorriu satisfeita

- Olha! Apareceu uma balança nesse xale da sua cabeça! – exclamou Estelar

- Deve ser por que é um dos símbolos da justiça – tocou com a ponta dos dedos e sentiu um alto relevo – Como a espada.

- Isso é ótimo! Quer dizer que você conseguiu controlar o baralho! – Estelar a abraçou

- Já esperava isso, afinal, a roupa parecia a de uma cigana e ciganas controlam os baralhos de tarô! – sorriu

- Agora você vai realmente fazer parte do time! – Jas a olhou surpresa

- Jura? – perguntou meio comovida

- Sim, afinal, você já provou que pode vencer os vilões e agora controla os poderes! - elas se abraçaram

- Só tem um problema...

- Qual?

- Como desfazer isso... – levou o dedo até a balança

As duas se encararam por um tempo, pensando no que fazer.

- Já tentou tocar no tarô novamente? – ambas se viraram para ver Robin encostado no batente da porta que levava ao terraço.

A garota aceitou sua sugestão e viu que deu certo. A espada sumira.

- Obrigada Robin! – sorriu

- De nada – sorriu de volta, meio de lado – Agora vai ter que pensar num nome.

- Nome?

- Pra se juntar á equipe – os olhos de Jasmim se encheram de lágrimas

- Fico tão feliz de ouvir isso de você! – o abraçou, mas se soltou logo ao ouvir um pigarro de Estelar e ri – Já tenho um nome...

- Qual?

- Arcana, oras! Não é perfeito? É fácil, simples e tem a ver com as cartas do tarô... Sabe, são ARCANOS maiores. – passou os braços pelos ombros de cada um deles, ficando no meio.

- Então bem vinda, Arcana – riram e desceram até a sala de estar.

- Ei, não vamos contar aos outros? – perguntou Estelar – Pode ser até que já tenham terminado.

- Verdade, Estellie – a garota estranhou que o líder a chamasse assim – Vou ligar para Ciborgue

A ruiva só olhou maliciosa para a amiga que estirou a língua. Ambas riram às costas do líder.

- Ciborgue? – chamou

- E ai cabeça de passarinho! – o meio robô apareceu na tela com um enorme sorriso – Saudades?

- Claro... A casa fica muito quieta sem você e Mutano fazendo barulho – riu sarcástico – Mas como anda o trabalho?

- Talvez a gente consiga terminar... Mas como andam as meninas? Está cuidando delas direitinho? – sorriu malicioso

- Idiota – resmungou Robin vermelho – Como se elas precisassem de cuidados.

- Estelar está bem?

- Por que pergunta? – rosnou, mordido de ciúmes

- Não fique bravinho – riu, percebendo o ciúme do amigo – É por isso mesmo que eu pergunto... Quero saber se vocês já se acertaram.

- Não por falta minha – resmungou

- O que você anda aprontando hein? – revirou os olhos

- Olha, depois a gente conversa isso, mas tenho que contar uma coisa... – contou toda a história de Jas, desde o parque até agora -... E ela conseguiu controlá-los agora.

- Hurra! Sabia que essa garota era especial – o líder sorriu malicioso e o meio robô, por incrível que pareça, corou – Não é disso que eu estou falando!

- Sei, sei... Mas vocês vão poder voltar?

- Ta brincando? Claro que vamos dar um jeito de ir praí "conhecer" a nova heroína – sorriu – Que tal uma festa com todos os titans e titans honorários? Faz tempo que a gente não junta todo mundo.

- Bem, seria legal, mas acha que vai dar certo?

- Claro que sim! Quando foi que eu errei? – o líder olhou-o atravessado e o outro riu amarelo – Okay, já errei algumas vezes, mas confie em mim! – sorriu de novo – Vai ser de arrasar!

- Tudo bem, mas você cuida disso.

- Beleza, chefia! – bateu continência de brincadeira – E te vejo daqui a dois dias então! – e desligou

Robin foi até o quarto das meninas e bateu na porta.

- Estellie? – a ruiva abriu a porta de má vontade – Só queria avisar que falei com o Cib... Eles adoraram a notícia e o homem de lata deu até a idéia de uma festa com todos os Titans

- Uma festa com os titans? – seus olhos brilharam e por um minuto esqueceu que estava brava

- Sim, todos os titans honorários...

- Que notícia mais gloriosa! – ela se virou para Jas dentro do quarto – Você vai amar conhecer todo mundo! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se reúne! Tem milhares de titans... A turma da Costa Leste vai vir também!

- Hãm, Estelar? – ela se voltou para o líder com uma expressão meio brava – Isso é pra você – e estendeu um lindo ursinho de pelúcia que segurava um coração. Dentro do coração estava escrito I Love You.

A garota perdeu a fala por alguns minutos, mas ele não disse mais nada.

Só deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu, deixando uma Estelar atônita na porta e uma Jasmim morrendo de rir da amiga.

- O que foi Estellie? O gato comeu sua língua? – sorriu maliciosa – Ou foi um passarinho?

- O que? – Estelar que não entendia ditados populares, precisou perguntar

- Esquece... – riu a nova heroína – Então enfim vou conhecer todos os titans?

- Sim – Estelar abraçou o ursinho inconscientemente – Vai amar! Tem os da Costa Leste, onde os outros estão, que são a Abelha, o Ricardito... – e começou a discorrer sobre os outros titans.

"_"_"_"_"

- Hurra! – disse Ciborgue entrando na torre – Chegamos pessoal!

Junto com ele, vinham Ravena, Mutano, Abelha, Ricardito, Aqualad e Más y Menos.

- Pessoal! – a ruiva voou até os amigos que chegavam, cumprimentando-os – Fico feliz de saber que puderam vir!

- Claro Estelar – sorriu abelha ao abraçá-la – Não perderíamos isso por nada – e piscou para os outros titans – Mas onde está a nova companheira?

- Presente! – exclamou a morena aparecendo na escada – Desculpe não vir antes, estava arrumando as coisas lá na sala... Afinal, logo chegarão os outros.

Todos a cumprimentaram.

- E seu nome? – perguntou Ricardito

- Arcana, por que tiro poderes desse tarô – e puxou o baralho para todos verem

- Ah! Agora saquei por que a sua roupa! – Mutano riu – É uma cigana.

- É... Mais ou Menos... Mas vamos subir! Robin está lá em cima...

Subiram até a sala que estava cheia de comidas e bebidas, pufes e sem o tradicional sofá, para dar mais espaço.

- E ai pessoal! – cumprimentou o líder, indo até a porta – Como foram de viagem?

- Bem – Aqualad foi se sentar com o outro

- E as instalações lá na sua torre? Ciborgue terminou?

- O q...? – leva um pedala de Abelha "sem querer" - Ah! Sim, sim! Achávamos que ia demorar mais, mas vejam só, não é? – riu amarelo e Robin o olhou desconfiado

- Ta bom... – se virou para Abelha – Sintam-se a vontade, vamos terminar isso daqui.

Assim que o garoto saiu com sua equipe para organizar as coisas, a líder dos Titans da Costa Leste deu mais um pedala no guerreiro marinho.

- O que deu em você? Quer por tudo a perder? Se o passarinho ali sonhar que é tudo idéia do Homem de Lata ele nos mata!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse massageando a nuca – Me esqueci! Mas por que todo esse segredo mesmo?

- Você sabe que faz um baita tempo que ele e Estelar tem que se acertar, não é? – respondeu Ricardito se pondo ao lado da líder. Essa corou levemente – Ciborgue teve essa idéia junto com os outros da equipe dele, de deixá-los sozinhos e dessa festa pra isso.

- Ainda acho que Robin é um cabeça dura e não vai ver um palmo na frente do nariz – deu de ombros, se esticando mais no pufe

- Todavia, no debemos echar a perder el plan – disseram Más y menos juntos.

Aqualad só deu de ombros mais uma vez.

Depois de um tempo, começaram a aparecer mais titans e logo a sala estava cheia.

Todos conversavam animadamente e comiam, espalhados pela sala.

Arcana andou por entre todos eles e foi apresentada por Estelar. Estava se divertindo numa rodinha de meninas que conversavam alto e davam risinhos.

- Que pena não podermos ficar só entre nós não é? – comentou a Moça-Maravilha rindo – Ia ser divertidíssima uma festa de garotas!

- É uma ótima idéia! – disse Arcana – Vocês vão ficar aqui na torre essa noite, não é? Então, poderíamos ficar com a sala toda pra gente e fazer uma festa!

- Mas e os garotos? – perguntou a pequenina Kole

- Oras, como cavalheiros que são – disse Abelha com ironia – Podem nos ceder a sala e ficar em outra parte da Torre...

- É! A torre é grande... Podem fazer um lugar improvisado na sala de treinamento – opinou Argenta

- Perfeito! – sorriu a nova titan – Vamos falar com Robin...

Foram as meninas em grupo até o líder que conversava com Aqualad e Kid Flash.

- Estelar, acho melhor você falar com ele – a morena empurrou a ruiva pra cima do líder sem que ela pudesse reclamar

Ela ficou um tempo parada, só olhando para ele, até que o próprio percebeu.

- Estellie? Algum problema? – se virou para a garota. Atrás dele, os que conversavam antes, sorriram maliciosos

- Sabe o que é Robin... – Cruzou os braços atrás do corpo – As meninas estavam pensando, já que vão passar a noite aqui na torre, se não podíamos fazer uma festinha nossa aqui na sala... Vocês podem ficar num acampamento improvisado na sala de treinamento – completou encabulada

- Bem... Vou ver com os outros titans, mas tenho quase certeza que não tem nenhum problema – sorriu para ela.

Estelar, apesar de tudo, sorriu para ele e foi se juntar as amigas.

- Tudo certo garotas! – elas comemoraram – Mas vamos esperar pra ver o que eles vão fazer.

Aos poucos, alguns dos que estavam na festa foram indo embora e não iam ficar nem pra dormir, como Gnu, Hot Spot, Killowat, Bushido, Relâmpago e Trovão. Sobraram Ricardito, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Jericó e Estrela Vermelha dos garotos (Más y Menos acharam melhor voltar para não deixar a torre desprotegida).

Das garotas, Abelha, Argenta, Moça-Maravilha, Kole e Pantha esperavam a decisão dos outros junto a Estelar, Ravena e Arcana para fazer a festa.

- Titans, as garotas estão pensando em fazer uma festinha delas aqui na sala, tudo bem? – perguntou Robin aos companheiros

- Acho que tudo bem, mas e nós? – perguntou Ricardito

- Os nossos adoráveis cavalheiros podem fazer um acampamento na sala de treinamento que é bem grande – disse Abelha, de braços cruzados, cheia de ironia

- Ótima idéia, abelhinha! – riu Ciborgue da cara de desgosto da outra pelo apelido e se virou para os outros garotos – Podemos fazer algo entre nós também! Uma festa de garotos!

Os outros sorriram com a idéia e concordaram.

Logo cada grupo organizava o seu lado.

- E ai meninas? Vamos começar com o que? – perguntou Arcana assim que voltaram o sofá (para, caso mais tarde, quisessem assistir filme) e tiraram os pufes e coisas pra jogar no lixo.

- Que tal brincarmos de alguma coisa? – Moça-maravilha pega uma garrafa de refrigerante – Esta aqui está inteira, então não dá pra jogarmos Verdade ou Desafio, mas podemos começar com outro jogo antes...

- Qual? – perguntou Estelar com uma camisola rosa, de botões (N/A: espero que se lembrem dela ;D)

Todas estavam de pijamas.

- Sentaremos em roda, vamos passar a garrafa entre todas nós, cada uma toma um gole e conta alguma coisa que lhe vier à cabeça, mas não vale pensar muito! – riu – Vamos rodando até acabar e depois jogamos Verdade ou Desafio.

- Acho uma excelente idéia! – exclamou Pantha – É um ótimo começo pro outro jogo.

As garotas se sentaram em roda.

A que deu a idéia bebeu um gole e disse.

- Faz muito tempo que não vou à uma festa – fez uma careta e passou a garrafa à Pantha.

- Antes de hoje, eu nunca tinha dançado com um cara – disse encabulada, depois de tomar um gole.

Todas a olharam curiosas.

- A última vez que fui a uma festa, terminei com um namorado – Argenta, a seguinte, revirou os olhos e passou à Ravena

- Fico realmente curiosa pra saber como chegou à conversa sobre garotos – revirou os olhos também

Estelar recebeu a garrafa, tomou um gole e disse, sem demora.

- Garotos são estúpidos! – houve um murmúrio de aprovações enquanto passava para Arcana

- Eles falam que nós somos complicadas, mas eu mesma não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça deles – Arc riu e levantou a garrafa, após beber. Depois passou à Abelha

- De vez em quando eu tenho vontade de matar meus companheiros de equipe... – confessou Abelha com uma careta

- Pelo menos você já beijou um cara na sua vida! – sussurrou Kole após tomar seu gole e quase não foi ouvida

- Eu não beijo um a pelo menos três messes e isso é frustrante... – disse a Moça- Maravilha após voltar pra ela.

- Eu também nunca beijei – Pantha abaixou a cabeça

- Também acho que faz três meses desde que fiquei com um cara - Argenta

- Bem... Nunca beijei – Ravena corou e como não estava com o capuz não pode disfarçar

- O único cara daqui que eu beijei é o idiota do Robin – rosnou Estelar e todas a encaram surpresas

- Eu acho que a Estelar está falando da boca pra fora – riu Arc

- Já namorei uns dois caras antes, incluindo o Latão, mas agora to gostando de outro cara... – Abelha corou levemente.

- Vocês vão me achar louca, mas eu me apaixonei por um cara hoje! – novamente, Kole sussurrou e quase não foi entendida

- Apesar de já ter ficado com outros, eu ainda sou apaixonada pelo mesmo cara a um tempão – confessou a Maravilha.

- Apesar de não ter ficado com nenhum outro cara, digo o mesmo – disse Pantha.

O refrigerante rodava entre elas e já estava quase no fim.

- Eu espero me apaixonar por um cara que preste, por que eu já estou quase desistindo... – Argenta revirou os olhos

Ravena hesitou para beber, mas as outras lhe lançaram olhares para que fizesse logo.

- É... Por incrível que pareça, até mesmo pra mim – revirou os olhos – Eu me apaixonei.

- E acho que não preciso dizer nada sobre isso – Estellie também revira os olhos

Faltava apenas um gole para acabar.

Arcana pegou a garrafa, fez uma careta, mas depois, bebeu todo o resto e disse.

- Querem saber? Acho que não devemos jogar Verdade ou Desafio... Já falamos demais! – por incrível que pareça as outras concordaram, pois já haviam falado muito – Sabe o que eu pensei? Podíamos dançar...

- Mas já dançamos a noite toda – Ravena teve medo da expressão maliciosa de Arc

- Mas não pudemos nos soltar por causa dos meninos... Então? Entenderam o que eu quis dizer? – piscou pras outras que se levantaram rindo e foram até o som

O que elas não sabiam é que, na falta do que fazer, os garotos resolveram espioná-las e ouviram quase toda conversa.

Cada um preso em seus pensamentos até o momento.

As garotas discutiam que música poriam e parecia que o nível "descia" cada vez mais.

Começaram a ouvir o som tocar.

- Red Wine! – cantou Arcana junto da música depois de arrumar o som e foi para perto das garotas – Convict. Gaga. Oh Yeah!

_I've had a little bit too much (much) (oh oh oh oh)  
>All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)<br>A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man  
>Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh oh oh oh)<em>

**Eu bebi um pouco demais (demais)**

**Todas as pessoas começam a correr (começam a correr por aí)**

**Uma dança tonta e desengonçada**

**Não consigo achar a minha bebida ou meu homem,**

**Onde estão minhas chaves? Eu perdi meu celular!**

As garotas começaram a dançar.

Da porta, todos os garotos babavam, sem exceção, por alguma garota.

Todas com pijama, a maioria curtíssimos, dançando de foram "provocante"? Realmente era um teste para o auto controle deles.

_Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n)_

_Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh)_

_Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance_

**Apenas dance, vai dar certo, da doo-doo**

**Apenas dance, gire aquele disco baby, da doo-doo**

**Apenas dance, vai dar certo,Da da da **

**Dance, dance, dance, apenas Apenas, a-a-apenas dance**

- Ora, vamos Ravena! – chamaram as outras – Dance com a gente...

- Não – disse de braços cruzados

- Ah vai sim... – Arcana e Estelar a puxaram para o centro

Depois de algum tempo ela tambem começou a se soltar e, deve-se comentar, que deixou muita gente surpresa.

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round_

_And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and_

**Gata, vejo que você tem tanta energia**

**O jeito que você mexe esse quadril de um lado para o outro**

**Não tem desculpa pra você não sair daqui comigo**

**Enquanto isso, fique e me deixe assistir você requebrar**

Passado algum tempo, a música acaba.

- Qual vamos por agora?

- Devíamos ter feito um CD...

- E ia dar tempo?

- Dá nada, escolhe uma ai...

- Já sei! – Arcana se sobrepos a balbúridia de vozes – Já volto

Correu até o quarto e voltou com um CD.

- Esse é um dos meus especiais – sorriu – Acho que tem umas músicas boas ai.

Colocou o CD e foi dançar com as outras.

_I know a place Where the grass is really greener  
>Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees (undone)  
>The boys Break their necks Tryna creep a little sneak peek (at us)<em>

**Eu conheço um lugar Onde a grama é realmente mais verde**

**Quente, molhada e selvagem Deve ter algo na água**

**Bebendo Gin e suco Deitadas debaixo das palmeiras (e pronto)**

**Os garotos quebram seus pescoços Tentando dar uma espiadinha (em nós)**

Elas voltaram a dançar.

- Cara, não sei se isso vai dar certo! – comentou Mutano – Ficar aqui vendo elas.

- Você acha? – Robin rosnou

_You could travel the world But nothing comes close_

_To the golden coast Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

**Você pode viajar o mundo Mas nada chega perto **

**Da costa dourada Uma vez que você festeja conosco**

**Você vai se apaixonar**

_California gurls We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin So hot We'll melt your popsicle_

_California gurls We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock_

_West coast represent Now put your hands up_

**Garotas da Califórnia, somos inesquecíveis**

**Mini-Saias, biquínis no máximo**

**Pele beijada pelo Sol Tão quente que vamos derreter seu "picolé"**

**Garotas de Califórnia, Somos inegáveis**

**Ótimas, novas e poderosas - Tiramos de letra**

**Representantes da costa oeste Botem suas mãos pra cima**

- Não gostei! – reclamou Abelha sem parar de dançar – VOCÊS são a Costa Oeste!

- A gente merece uma música não é? – riu Estelar, piscando

Logo, outra música começa

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh Huh) But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh) But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

**Estou te dizendo para abrir os meus botões, baby Mas você não é de nada**

**Dizendo o que vai fazer comigo Mas eu não vi nada**

- Estelar... – riu Abelha – Você não queria um música? Essa é pra você em vista que é a única com pijama de botão

Estelar estirou a lingua, mas piscou e foi pro meio da roda

_Typical Hardly the type I fall for _

_I like when the physical Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on ya (on ya)_

_Back up all of the things that I told ya (told ya)_

**Típico Dificilmente você é do tipo que me apaixono**

**Eu até estou gostando dos amassos Não me deixe pedindo por mais**

**Sou uma garota sexy**

**Quer saber exatamente como conseguir o que quer**

**E o que quero fazer é mostrar para você**

**Retire as coisas que eu havia lhe dito**

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

**Baby, você não vê?**

**Como essas roupas estão em mim?**

**E o calor que vem dessa batida**

**Estou prestes a explodir E você nem percebe**

As garotas riam, pois sabiam que a música era exatamente o que Estelar queria dizer.

Na porta, o líder quase tinha um ataque.

Lembrara-se do dia que se encontraram na porta, ela estava com esse mesmo pijama e da vontade que teve de abrir os botões.

Ele absolutamente ia fazer algo errado se ficasse ali

- Caras... Acho melhor eu ir... – disse já quase saindo quando foi puxado por Ciborgue

- Pode relaxar, passarinho, a música já mudou

_Oh, baby Tonight we gone switch up: I'll do you, you do me_

_Tonight you gone stay home while I__'__m running the street_

_What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that, baby_

_What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that, baby_

_I'mma let you play my part, so you can feel a broken heart_

_Lemme just talk, make sure that you called, so I can say it_

**Oh, Querido Esta noite nós vamos trocar: Eu serei você e você será eu**

**Esta noite você vai ficar em casa e eu vou para rua**

**O que você, o que você, o que você, o que você acha sobre isso querido.**

**O que você, o que você, o que você, o que você acha sobre isso querido.**

**Vou deixar você ficar em meu lugar, assim você poderá sentir um coração partido**

**Deixe-me só te falar: não esqueça de ligar, pra eu poder dizer**

As garotas gritaram juntas.

- Ah! Eu adoro essa música! – riu Argenta

- É especialmente pra nós que temos de sobreviver com esse bando de machistas! – disse Maravilha

_Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight_

_Baby, baby, but it won't be my tears tonight_

_So watcha think about that Watcha think about it_

_Watcha think about that that that_

**Amor, amor, alguém vai chorar esta noite**

**Querido, querido, mas não serão minhas lágrimas**

**O que você acha sobre isto? O que você acha sobre isto?**

**O que você acha sobre isto, isto, isto?**

- Elas realmente acham que somos machistas? – reclamou Ricardito – Demos a sala pra elas!

- Mas tem que concordar que as vezes as tratamos como donzelas indefesas – disse Aqualad com uma careta

Eles nao puderam discutir mais, pois a música havia mudado de novo e elas gritaram mais uma vez (e parecia ainda mais alto que da anterior)

_I see you looking at me Like I got something that's for you  
>And the way that you stare Don't you dare<br>'Cause I'm not about to Just give it all up to you  
>'Cause there are some things I won't do<br>And I'm not afraid to tell you  
>I don't ever want to leave you confused<em>

_The more you try The less I buy it  
>And I don't have to think it through<br>You know if I'm into you_

**Vejo você me olhando Como se eu tivesse algo para você**

**E o jeito que você encara Não se atreva**

**Porque eu não estou prestes a Simplesmente dar isso para você**

**Pois têm algumas coisas que eu não vou fazer**

**E não tenho medo de lhe falar**

**Eu nunca quero te deixar confuso**

**Quanto mais você tenta Menos eu acredito**

**E eu não tenho que pensar direito**

**Você sabe se estou a fim de você?**

- Garotas! – disse Ravena (por incrível que pareça, BEM mais a vontade) em tom solene – Acho que encontramos nossa música!

Todas aprovavam e riam sem parar de dançar.

_I don't need a man to make it happen I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger To make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down I can get off when you ain't around_

**Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer Eu sinto prazer em ser livre**

**Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito**

**Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo Para me fazer sentir completa**

**Então me deixe romper isso Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto**

Ainda rindo, elas se jogaram no chão e desligaram o som com um controle.

- Ai – disse Pantha com a mão na cintura, sentindo aquela dor de quando se faz muito exercício – O que vamos fazer agora? – apoiou nos cotovelos e as outras a seguiram.

Pensaram por um minuto, mas pareceu que todas chegaram à mesma idéia.

- FILME! – correram pro sofá, recuperadas, e debatiam qual filme assistir.

As garotas ainda debatiam sobre o filme, a voz alta, tentando escolher.

- PERA! Gente, assim não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum! – disse Estelar tomando o controle – Acho que Arcana deve escolher, afinal é sua primeira noite de Titan.

Todas concordaram e a morena foi até o armário de filmes. Ela os fitou longamente antes de soltar uma exclamação de contentamento e tirar um.

- O que acham de Chamada Perdida? – elas se entreolharam, meio receosas de aceitar – Ah, vamos lá garotas... Não tem do que ter medo.

- Da última vez que pegamos um filme de terror, Ravena quase nos matou de susto! – ganiu Estelar, apesar do olhar raivoso que recebeu da colega

- Mas é por que ela não queria admitir o medo! Não tem problema se quisermos gritar ou coisa do gênero, afinal as paredes são anti-som e os garotos não vão nos ouvir... – riu – E entre nós não tem por que negar, pois estaremos todas berrando durante o filme todo.

As outras aceitaram com muxoxos de incerteza, mas se sentaram no sofá, meio grudadas umas as outras para assistir. (N/A: quero deixar um comentário anotado... Eu adoro filmes de terror, juro mesmo, mas eu quase morri vendo o TRAILER desse filme! É mais ou menos no mesmo naipe de Premonição que eu tambem quase surtei assistindo, mesmo que em geral eu nunca tenha medo e na noite que eu assisti esse filme, Chamada Perdida, eu mal dormi!).

Estavam assistindo, mas de repente as luzes se apagam, a tv desliga e fica tudo no breu. Quase não vinha luz das enormes janelas, pois não era noite de lua e havia poucas estrelas.

Assim que isso aconteceu, elas berraram juntas e se abraçaram, mortas de medo.

- Sabia que não era boa idéia assistir filme de terror! – reclamou Abelha

- Clama, meninas, calma! –Arcana pôs ordem e saiu do meio das amigas – Esperem um minuto.

Procurou com dificuldade em seu baralho a carta do eremita e a jogou pra cima. As garotas berraram com o clarão.

- Pelo amor! Relaxem! Eu vou dar uma luz nisso aqui – com o lapião do eremita, jogou um pouco de luz sobre a sala, mas ainda estava escuro – Estelar, ajuda!

Mesmo com a luz do starbolt de Estelar, ainda estava escuro

- Não tem lanternas na cozinha? – perguntou Argenta

- Vamos lá, talvez tenha – Ravena, se postou do lado de Arc – Vamos fazer uma fila, deixem Estelar e Arcana nas pontas para dar luz no começo e no fim.

Fizeram fila: Arc, Abelha, Kole, Rae, Maravilha, Argenta, Pantha e Estelar.

Andaram devagar, de mãos dadas, na direção da cozinha.

A luz falhou um pouco.

- Estelar? Não abaixe a mão! Se não, não vamos ver! – reclamou Kole tremendo de medo.

- AH! Ela sumiu! – berrou Pantha

Todas olharam para trás e berraram mais uma vez, morrendo de medo.

- O que vamos fazer? – gemeu Maravilha

- Vamos em frente! – Arc tentou parecer corajosa – Assim, com as lanternas ficará mais fácil.

Mesmo tremendo, foram dando passos lentos até a cozinha.

Quando chegaram, grudaram nas gavetas e procuraram loucamente pelas lanternas.

- Achei! – as garotas se agruparam em torno de Abelha – Somos em quantas? Sete?

Começaram a distribuir as lanternas, mas havia algo errado.

- Perái! – exclamou a garota - Tem cinco lanternas! Como somos em sete, mas a Arc não precisa, ia faltar uma ainda, mas sobrou uma!

As garotas se abraçaram novamente, assustadas.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou a novata a fim de ver quem sumiu

- Eu – respondeu Abelha

- Tambem estou aqui! – Kole

- Tambem – respondeu Ravena a seu lado

- E eu! – Moça-Maravilha

- Sumiram Argenta e Pantha, alem de Estelar – levantou a luz para ver melhor as amigas – Temos de procurá-las

- Não vamos pedir ajuda? – perguntou Kole quase se encolhendo

- Não, os meninos devem estar dormindo – Abelha fez uma careta – Alem do que eu não quero descer lá pra ouvir deles que somos garotinhas medrosas!

Apesar do medo, houve uma onda de aprovação.

- Bom, elas devem estar aqui nesse andar, então vamos ver primeiro na sala de novo e depois podemos subir nos quartos.

Foram andandos juntas de volta a sala.

Ao chegarem lá, se separaram e se puseram a procurar entre os lugares.

- Nada aqui... – Abelha estava abaixada perto do sofá

- Nem aqui – Ravena e Arcana estavam perto da mesa de jantar.

- Aqui tambem não – falou Kole – Hey! Cade a Moça-Maravilha?

Todas se entrolharam.

Ouviram um grito que vinha do andar dos quartos.

- Vamos! – ao sinal da baixinha correram para o local, ainda mais sombrio que a sala – Vamos ficar juntas se não já era!

- Claro... Arcana, acho que veio do quarto do Mutano – disse Ravena.

- NÃO! Ravena! Não vamos nos separar! – Abelha estendeu a mão para puxar a feiticeira, mas não tinha nada ali – Ah não! Levaram ela tambem!

- Vamos para o quarto do Mutano! – sugeriu Kole – Foi lá que ela disse ter ouvido algo.

- Mas ela sumiu pra cá! – Abelha ficou frente a frente com ela, apontando o lado contráio

- Os gritos vieram de lá! – insistiu a baixinha ficando na ponta dos pés

- Vamos pra lá!

- Não, pra lá!

- Prá lá!

- Não!

- CHEGA! Não é hora pra brigarmos, devemos ficar juntas e... –Arcana, que olhara para outro lado, procurando as amigas, se voltou para elas e viu que não havia ninguem ali – Gente? Gente...

Ouviu então um grito que foi seguido pelo da própria.

A garota não sabia o que fazer. Todas as suas amigas sumiram e ela estava sozinha, não sabia onde procurá-las e tinha medo de sumir tambem.

Tomou uma decisão que passou por cima de seu orgulho: Falar com os garotos!

O que quer que estivesse naquela torre tambem podia ir atrás deles, se é que já não tinham sumido junto, mas tinha de tentar, mesmo louca de raiva de ter de pedir ajuda aos amigos _levemente_ machistas.

Correu escadas abaixo, tropeçando em alguns degraus, mas disposta a não parar até chegar na Sala de Treinamento.

Quase se chocou contra a porta e começou a socá-la avidamente esperando uma resposta.

Com um click, o portal se abriu, deslizando para o lado, mas lá, no escuro infinito, ela não via nada.

- Robin? Estrela Vermelha? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Mutano? Jericó? Ricardito? – andou em circulos dentro da sala vazia, olhando para todos os lados.

- Você não esqueceu de um nome? – ela berrou furiosamente, se voltando para uma luzinha vermelha – Qual o problema Jasmim? Com medo de que?

- Pera! – o medo foi substituido pelo alívio – Ciborgue! Que bom que você está aqui! Mas cadê os outros titans? As meninas sumiram, as luzes apagaram, estavamos vendo filme e... Não devia ter escolhido filme de terror... – começou a tagarelar, se sentindo tão tensa graças ao medo que precisava descarregar de alguma forma – Mas me diga Ciborgue, onde estão os outros?

- Provavelmente com as garotas – ele sorriu e iluminou um pouco o lugar

- Ah não! Foram pegos tambem? Afinal o que é isso? Você não sabe? Afinal passou pelo seu sistema de segurança! Tem que saber o que está havendo, Ciborgue! – segurou seus ombros e tentou balança-lo, digo tentou por que não conseguiu nem movê-lo.

- Ninguem passou pela minha segurança – seu sorriso cresceu e ela se afastou com passos hesitantes.

- Espera... O que está havendo? Você é mesmo o Ciborgue?

- Claro que sim, gata – ela revirou os olhos sabendo que era ele mesmo

- O que aconteceu? – finalmente parando de tagarelar

- Você ainda não entendeu? – riu, indo em sua direção, fazendo-a se afastar mais.

Bateu em algo gelado e soube que a parede havia chegado.

Não tinha como fugir.

"_"_"_"_"

Cada uma das garotas estava em um lugar da torre, completamente no escuro, procurando umas pelas outras.

Chamavam os nomes das companheiras na esperança de que elas ouvissem, mas nada.

E cada vez mais elas conseguiam sentir a presença de outra pessoa junto de cada uma delas.

Ravena supostamente devia saber sentir a presença de outra pessoa e saber de quem se tratava, mas por algum motivo (apesar de ter a leve impressão de que o medo não ajudava nem um pouco no trabalho) não conseguia distinguir nada que a ajudasse a identificar quem ou o que estava ali com ela naquele quarto muito familiar.

- Estou avisando, seja quem for, a minha paciencia é curta e eu não estou de muito bom humor! – rodava no escuro, tentando distinguir os vultos a sua volta – Apareça se tiver coragem!

- Mas você tem coragem? – uma voz soou perto de seu ouvido.

Seus braços foram presos atrás das costas e sabia que não podia fazer nada... Exceto gritar.

Em outros lugares da torre aconteciam coisas semelhantes, heroínas muitissimamente bem treinadas sub-julgadas por pessoas desconhecidas... ou não.

"_"_"_"_"

Estelar sabia que estava numa sala fechada, mas com a escuridão não via muito alem de um palmo, ainda mais nesse lugar fechado.

_So scared of breaking it But you won't let it bend_

**Tanto medo de fugir Mas você não vai deixar isto te dobrar**

Estava com muito medo, pois não sabia onde estava (e saber que ainda estava na torre não ajudava nada), onde estava suas amigas e se estavam bem, mas não queria deixar isso controlar seus instintos.

Começou a tatear pelo escuro, procurando algo familiar ou pelo menos um interruptor.

Sentiu esbarrar em algo, parecia ser uma pessoa.

Subiu as mãos até onde devia ser o rosto da pessoa.

Disso ela tirou algumas conclusões: era um cara, era possivelmente lindo e era mais alto do que ela, mas o mais importante é que ele não fez nada contra a garota e deixou que as mãos da alienígena encontrassem seu rosto.

- Quem é? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a ruiva receosa

- Não me reconhece mais, Estelar? – a voz era familiar e o riso contido tambem,

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

**E eu escrevi duzentas cartas Que eu nunca vou enviar**

- Robin? – ela sabia que ele sorria, mesmo estando escuro – O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está todo mundo?

- Esse é meu quarto, Estellie – riu como se fosse óbvio – E os outros eu não sei, mas devem estar bem – sentiu um arrepio ao perceber que ele se aproximara e podia sentir o sorriso dele em seu pescoço

- Onde está o interruptor? – já estava ficando nervosa

Por que ele brincava com ela?

_Sometimes these cut are so much Deeper then they seem_

**As vezes isso machuca demais Mais profundo do que parece**

- Por que tão nervosa? – ele a abraçou – Não tem por que se preocupar... Já não disse que está tudo bem?

- Não está tudo bem! – ela se soltou dele e saiu tateando a parede, mas foi puxada novamente para seus braços – O que pensa que está fazendo? Estou brava com você, lembra?

- Por favor, Estelar... – ele suspirou, pedindo – Vamos esquecer isso..

- Não! Vai ser como sempre e você vai me machucar de novo como sempre!

- Por que não podemos conversar então? Tenho certeza que podemos nos entender.

_You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be __I'll set you free_

**Você prefere encobrir-se Prefiro deixá-los sangrar**

**Então deixe-me ser ****E eu vou te libertar**

- Por que não vai dar certo! – ela finalmente achou um interruptor à suas costas e ligou, mirando a face contrariada de Robin.

Ficou surpresa de perceber que ele estava sem máscara e seus olhos azuis transbordavam tristeza.

- Você não vai mais acreditar em mim, não é? – ela sabia que era uma pergunta retórica e baixou os olhos

_I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me_

**Eu estou na miséria Não há ninguém Que pode me confortar**

- Estellie... – o líder tomou o rosto da ruiva entre as mãos e a fez olhar no fundo de seus olhos – Não posso fazer dar certo? É isso?

Ela não respondia, só ficava perdida naqueles olhos e em todo o sentimento que eles lhe mostravam.

- Não vai me responder? Qual é o problema de nós dois? Eu quero que dê certo Estelar!

- Quer mesmo? – ela riu de forma sarcástica – Agora que já perdeu a vez?

- Morreria por outra chance...

_Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

**Por que você não vai me responder? ****Seu silêncio está me matando lentamente**

**Garota, você realmente me deixa mal, você realmente me deixa mal**

**Eu vou ter você de volta, vou ter você de volta**

Ele a abraçou novamente e dessa vez Estelar sentiu que não podia lutar.

Alguma coisa neles dava tão certo, como se fosse feito para ser assim, pele contra pele, respiração de um misturada na do outro.

_Your salty skin and how It mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be Completely intertwined_

**Sua pele salgada e como Ela se mistura com a minha**

**A forma como se sente ao sermos Completamente interligados**

- Droga, Estelar! – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar – Não percebe que eu preciso de você?

- Não parece... – ela pretendia se fazer de brava, mas saiu mais como um sussurro, mostrando que estava se entregando

- Ás vezes parece que eu não me importo, mas é a única coisa que realmente me importa! Você! Não há um minuto que eu não esteja pensando nisso e em como eu gostaria de poder ser um cara melhor pra você!

_Not that I didn't care It's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show_

_So let me be __I'll set you free_

**Não é que eu não me importei É que eu não sabia**

**Não é que eu não senti, É o que eu não mostrei**

**Então deixe-me ser ****Eu vou te libertar**

Não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Estava tão mexida com o que ele havia dito que seu cérebro entrou em parafuso.

Em um momento que voltou a si, se separou com violência dele e foi para o outro lado do quarto, oposto ao que estava antes.

- Você não vai me levar na conversa de novo! – queria parecer brava, mas saiu mais como choro – Não sei mais se posso confiar em você...

Robin achou melhor não se aproximar de novo, por que apesar de estar se sentindo machucado com tudo isso, não queria piorar as coisas com a garota e nem feri-la mais.

- Acha que eu não estou mal com isso tambem? – ganiu baixo – Que não estou confuso com tudo isso? Que a nossa distância não me desespera?

Ela só soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Não vê? Droga, Estelar! Eu tambem perco noites de sono com isso! Não me preocupo com mais nada que não seja você!

_You say your faith is shaken You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused So far away from you_

_I'm getting near __I don't care where I have to run_

**Você diz que a sua fé está abalada Você pode estar enganada**

**Você me mantem acordado e Esperando pelo sol**

**Estou desesperado e confuso Tão longe de você**

**Estou ficando por aqui****Não me importa onde eu tenho que ir**

A garota nem se mexeu, virada de costas para ele, de frente para a escrivaninha dele.

Tudo no quarto tinha haver com o trabalho: os pôsteres de criminosos, machetes de jornais, as armas dele sobre a mesa junto de mais papéis (a maioria sobre Slade).

Mas no centro dela, em certo destaque, tinha uma caixa retangular e fina de veludo.

- Se é sua resposta final, Estelar – ela se virou para o garoto quando ele voltou a falar – Então pode jogar isso fora – apontou a caixa – Não poderia pertencer a mais ninguem – e se virou de costas para ela, apoiado na porta.

Num rompante de curiosidade, ela pegou o objeto e abriu.

Quando viu o conteúdo sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem: era uma linda corrente de prata onde estava pendurado um delicado coração tambem de prata com as letras R&E entalhadas.

- Isso era pra mim? – perguntou se voltando para ele com passos hesitantes.

- Era, mas já deu seu veredito não é? Ou vai mudar de idéia? – Robin virou seu rosto para ela, esperançoso.

Ela nada disse. Só alternava entre olhá-lo e olhar o colar em suas mãos.

- Por favor, Estelar! – ele virou ficando de frente para ela – Responda... – ele parecia torturado de esperar uma resposta

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

**Por que você faz o que você faz para mim, yeah**

**Por que você não vai me responder, me responder, yeah**

**Por que você faz o que você faz para mim, yeah**

**Por que você não vai me responder, me responder, yeah**

A garota só sorriu.

N/A: Olá pessoal! Sentiram minha falta?

Tinha esquecido de por no cap passado a música que toca nela, apesar de crer que ficou na cara que era Hot 'n Cold- Kate Perry, mas mesmo assim é bom por né?

Nesse cap super musical, temos, nessa ordem, Just Dance- Lady Gaga; California Gurls - Kate perry; Buttons, Watcha Think About That e I Don't Need a Man - Pussycat Dolls e Misery - Maroon 5.

O próximo cap vem semana que vem okay?

Comentem bastante e deixem a autora feliz *-*

MaNgA aLbInA


	3. Fim

**Capítulo 3 –... E Fim**

Centro de Pesquisa de Jump City. Vazio... Ou era o que parecia.

Dentro de uma sala cheia de computadores, a um canto, a tubulação de ar se abriu com estrépito.

Ouviu-se um miado de contentamento e, deslizando pela abertura, desceu uma moça.

Ela vestia um collant como um maio tomara que caia (decote princesa), uma bota de salto até os joelhos, faixas amarradas desde o punho até o cotovelo e uma máscara com orelhas que cobria metade da cabeça, tudo em preto. Se prestasse atenção veria uma cauda remexendo e bigodes nas bochechas como um gato de verdade.

- Rrrriau! É mais fácil do que pensei... – pôs as mãos na cintura e tombou a cabeça – Onde estão os Titans?

- Bem aqui – a garota se virou pra seis vultos à sua direita

- Rrrriau! – riu e olhou para eles – Que prazer Titans!

- Não podemos dizer o mesmo – respondeu uma morena parecida com uma cigana

- É uma pena – deu de ombros – Mas podiam ter chegado mais tarde... Ainda nem cometi meu crime.

- Você INVADIU uma propriedade – o de cabelos espetados falou

- Como podem recriminar uma garota por querer aprender? – riu e saltou sobre um dos computadores

Os titans partiram sobre ela e começaram a lutar.

A garota parecia se divertir e se esquivar com agilidade e flexibilidade. Em nenhum momento atacou.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o meio robô irritado, durante uma pausa.

- Ow! Achava que minha roupa era auto-explicativa! – fingiu-se de triste – Isso nunca acontecia com a minha mãe.

- Do que você está falado? – perguntou o verdinho

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou irônica uma garota pálida

- Sou filha da Mulher-gato – riu a vilã – Pode me chamar de CatGirl.

Ela fazia acrobacia sobre os titans que tentavam atacá-la.

- Olha a hora! – exclamou fingindo olhar um relógio de pulso – O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte, mas eu tenho que ir... Até mais Titans!

Assim como um felino de verdade, a vilã saltou sobre eles, caiu nas "quatro patas" e se pôs a correr para fora seguida dos heróis.

Pulou a janela assim que chegou ao fim de um corredor.

- CARA! Ela é louca! Estamos no 2º andar! – exclamou Mutano apoiado no peitoril assim como os outros.

- É uma felina, não tem por que temer alturas – respondeu Arcana, a cigana.

Continuaram a persegui-la por alguns terraços de prédios, mas não conseguiram pegá-la.

- Droga, a vilã fugiu – resmungou Mutano

- Pelo menos não levou nada – respondeu Estelar tentando animar os outros.

- É isso que me intriga – Robin coçou o queixo – Por que ela abandonou o plano tão rápido?

- Talvez ela volte – respondeu Ciborgue encerrando o assunto.

A felina olhou para os dois lados com os olhos aguçados e sorriu (como Cheshire talvez)

Desceu por uma passagem escondida e andou por um corredor escuro.

- Como foi a missão? – ouviu uma voz grave no fim deste.

- Sonda grudada, agora é só acessar o computador por aqui – respondeu parando atrás de um vulto.

O vulto se mexeu na direção da luz e pode-se ver a máscara cobre e preta.

- Muito bem aprendiz.

"_"_"_"_"

Os titans voltaram cansados para a torre, imaginando em silêncio o que a vilã felina queria no Centro de Pesquisa, mas estavam tão cansados pela luta em vão que não tinham disposição para conversar e partiram para seus quartos.

Enquanto Arcana entrou rápido no quarto que dividia com Estelar, a amiga parou na soleira e olhou para o quarto atrás de si onde o líder estava na mesma posição que ela.

A festa havia sido anteontem e ainda não tinha decidido o rumo que tomaria a decisão deles.

A garota sorriu para ele e se virou definitivamente, ficando frente a frente.

- E então, Robin? Como vai ser? – perguntou sem saber o que falar

- Como você quiser... – sorriu

- Eu esperava um pouco mais de romance da sua resposta – riu suavemente.

O garoto se aproximou dela e lhe tomou a cintura.

- O que você esperava? – sussurrou-lhe no ouvido

- Quem sabe um pedido oficial – respondeu a garota arrepiada.

- Estelar – ele se afastou para olhar seus olhos – Quer namorar comigo?

Ela mordeu os lábios por um minuto, num sorriso mal contido, e balançou a cabeça afirmativa. Ele sorriu e lhe deu um último beijo antes de entrar em seu quarto.

A garota, levemente atordoada, foi para seu quarto descansar.

Mal dormiram algumas horas quando o alarme soou novamente.

Todos desceram para a sala correndo e pararam de chofre na frente do computador onde aparecia Slade no vídeo-fone.

-Olá Titans! – cumprimenta com aquela tão conhecida ironia

- Slade! – o garoto prodígio exclama se apoiando na mesa do grande computador – O que você quer?

- Dar um oi para vocês e apresentar minha nova aprendiz – do lado dele aparece a jovem felina da noite anterior – Creio que já conheceram ela.

- Bom dia Titans! Fico feliz de encontrá-los mais uma vez – sua risada parecia um miado – Ainda mais num espaço de tempo tão curto.

- O que vocês estão armando? – perguntou Ciborgue

- Oras, só mais dia de trabalho – a garota piscou rindo – Tenho certeza que vão gostar da nossa surpresinha... Vou lhes dar uma dica: tem haver com nosso último encontro.

- Até mais titans – a tela escureceu mostrando que eles haviam desligado a conexão.

- O que será que Slade e a gata estão aprontando? – perguntou Mutano coçando a cabeça

- O que quer que seja não é bom – respondeu Robin de costas para turma. Ele se vira – Vamos nos separar (N/A: para procurar pistas! XD) e descobrir logo o que eles planejam. Mutano, Ravena, vocês irão vasculhar a cidade à procura do esconderijo dos dois – ambos concordaram e saíram para o trabalho, Mutano transformado em um pássaro – Ciborgue e Arcana ficam aqui e rastreiam o computador – os dois já começam a procurar – Estelar, eu e você iremos ao Centro de Pesquisa ver o que a CatGirl poderia querer por lá.

Cada um foi em seu destino na busca de pista para a ação de Slade e CatGirl.

Ravena usava seus poderes sensitivos para procurar os vilões pela cidade, seguida de Mutano, agora na forma de um cão sabujo, que farejava.

Parado perto da pizzaria, Mutano sentiu um cheiro diferente e olhou em volta. Pôs os olhos em uma bela loira parada ali do lado, observando-o com um sorriso.

Foi até ela meio abobalhado.

- O que uma garota tão linda faz aqui sozinha? – perguntou sorrindo

- Esperando o cara ideal – piscou passou os dedos pelo rosto do metamorfo que se derreteu - Você é um dos titans não é? Aquele que se transforma? – ele mal conseguia responder – Poderia virar um gatinho? Sabe, adoro gatos – piscou mais uma vez.

Encantado pelo sorriso dela, se transformou em um belo gatinho e se esfregou nas pernas da loira. A garota só riu e tomou o felino nos braços.

Antes que Mutano pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela o jogou dentro de uma caixa (que pode perceber depois que o impedia de se transformar) e o entregou a um carro.

- Um já foi... – disse a um ponto em sua orelha.

"_"_"_"_"

Na torre, Ciborgue e Arcana procuravam qualquer pista no computador, como câmeras de seguranças, fichas de vilões e etc. quando ouviram a campainha.

- Vou ver o que é – disse o meio robô à garota – Fique e procure mais informações.

Desceu até a porta onde havia uma entregadora de pizza.

A ruiva, vestida com o uniforme da pizzaria e com um boné com o símbolo da empresa, tinha a pizza em uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava na cintura, levemente inclinada. Mascava um chiclete despreocupadamente (N/A: eu sei, vocês irão dizer "É de manhã, não funcionam pizzarias!" Mas americano come pizza qualquer hora do dia, então vamos fingir que lá fica aberto 24h).

- Tenho uma pizza para... – olha no papel sobre a pizza – Ciborgue.

- Sou eu, mas não pedi nenhuma pizza – respondeu desconfiado.

- Mas moço, eu tenho certeza que é para a Torre Titan – a moça lhe estende a pizza – Não pode ao menos dar uma olhada?

Ele toma a pizza e abre a tampa. Dela pulam correntes de aço tão fortes que ele não consegue se soltar.

Saído sabe-se lá de onde, aparecem cordas que caem de um helicóptero onde a garota prende Ciborgue.

Assim que o veículo voador se vai, ela tira o boné e fala em um ponto no ouvido esquerdo.

- Só falta um...

"_"_"_"_"

Robin e Estelar chegam ao Centro de Pesquisa de Jump City e entram na sala onde CatGirl invadiu.

- Tem que ter alguma coisa aqui que não tenhamos visto... Algo que passou despercebido – resmungava o líder enquanto rondava os computadores.

- Que tal refazer os passos dela na noite anterior? – comentou a ruiva indo até a tubulação de ar.

Refizeram os passos da gata até o computador a esquerda da tubulação.

Sentaram-se na máquina e a ligaram.

- Boa tarde – a dupla de heróis se virou para uma morena parada à porta, vestida com um jaleco, os cabelos em coque e os olhos emoldurados por óculos – O que fazem aqui, Titans?

- Boa tarde, estamos procurando pistas de uma vilã que invadiu o Centro de Pesquisas ontem à noite – respondeu o líder

- Ah sim, fiquei sabendo da invasão... Sou a Dra. Kyle, cuido deste setor.

- Dra, poderia nos informar que setor é esse? Talvez nos ajude a entender o porquê da vilã vir para cá – perguntou Estelar.

- Aqui é o setor de controle da barragem que fica entre Jump City e True City – seu sorriso foi estranho ao responder, mas depois se apoiou sobre o computador deles e lhes mostrou alguns controles – Aqui controlamos a vazão de águas, as comportas, produção de energia e tudo mais.

- Obrigado Dra. – o garoto agradeceu e se voltou para a parceira – O que CatGirl iria querer com uma barragem? E mais, o que SLADE iria querer com uma barragem?

- Olha! – Estelar apontou um mapa na tela – O sentido da corrente do rio vem direto para Jump City e com a quantidade de água presa pela barragem, poderia inundar tudo aqui!

- É mesmo! –exclamou o jovem se levantando – Temos que encontrar os outros e ir para a barragem. Talvez possamos fazer algo de lá.

Estelar saiu na frente, mas Robin se deteve um momento.

- Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez, Dra.

- Não foi nada... – riu – Espero que detenham os bandidos.

Quando ia sair, ele se virou de novo e a observou inquisidor.

- Não disse que eram BandidOS.

- Não? –ela fez uma careta – É que não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa...

- Tem algo de estranho no seu jeito de falar... – a morena riu e fez-se a luz na cabeça no líder titan – CatGirl!

Antes que pudesse lutar contra a vilã, caiu desacordado por um gás do sono e só pode ouvi-la dizer as últimas palavras.

- Boa noite, Robin! – e tudo ficou escuro.

"_"_"_"_"

- Gente! Temos um problema! – disse Arcana pelo comunicador – O Cib sumiu!

- Mutano também desapareceu e eu já procurei em toda parte – disse Ravena

- Robin também não veio comigo – respondeu a ruiva – Alguma coisa está errada, mas vamos nos juntar na torre e pensar.

Depois de se reunirem na torre as meninas começaram a imaginar o que aconteceu.

- O Mutano sumiu um pouco depois de sairmos, perto da pizzaria e eu detectei uma presença estranha com ele – disse a de cabelos roxos

- Cib sumiu depois que foi atender a porta, pelo interfone ouvi que era da pizzaria – disse Arcana andando de um lado para o outro – Então os sumiços estão ligados

- Mas Robin não sumiu com nada referente à pizzaria – ponderou a tamaraniana – Estávamos no Centro de Pesquisa quando a Dra Kyle veio nos ajudar...

- Espera! – a cigana se virou para ela – Você disse Kyle? – a outra só assentiu – Já sei quem é! – se sentou na frente do computador e digitou ferozmente até encontrar o que procurava – Vêem? Selina Kyle era a Mulher-Gato até que abandonou a vida de crimes e se casar com (pasmem!) o Batman! A filha deles é Helena Kyle-Wayne, conhecida como Caçadora.

- Mas a Caçadora não era heroína? – perguntou Ravena se debruçando sobre o computador do lado da amiga.

- Pelo visto resolveu mudar de lado – comentou Estelar irônica – Tenho certeza de os sumiços estão ligados... Foi ela que capturou os três bem debaixo dos nossos narizes!

- Podemos ir atrás dela... Tenho a impressão de que senti presenças perto do parque e também bate com o caminho pela qual perseguimos a gata ontem – disse Ravena se levantando – Vamos atrás deles!

Saíram da torre na direção do parque.

Ao chegarem o local parecia muito vazio... Vazio demais...

- Cuidado garotas – disse Arcana pegando uma de suas cartas – Podem estar armando uma cilada para nós.

- Você acha? – comentou irônica Ravena, descendo por uma passagem que encontrara.

Preparadas e atentas, as garotas avançaram por um corredor escuro até ouvirem vozes.

- Bem vindas Titans! – a gata estava deitada de costas, com a cabeça para fora do degrau, brincando com um novelo de lã, e se levantou – Como vão?

- CatGirl, querida! – disse Arcana jogando uma carta. Do brilho apareceram cães a seu lado – Ou deveria chamá-la por seu antigo nome, Caçadora?

- Há quanto tempo não sou chamada assim – riu – Mas os tempos mudaram...

- E se tornou uma vilã? – pergunta Estelar indignada

- Não diria vilã... Quem sabe antagonista – sorriu como Cheshire – Mas o meu negócio não é fazer maldades... É só me divertir...

- Inundar Jump City e capturar nossos amigos é diversão?

- Quanto à inundação eu não sei, mas pegar seus adoráveis amigos foi extremamente divertido – riu – Não querem vê-los? – antes de receber a resposta, estalou os dedos e um facho de luz iluminou os três amarrados com correntes de ferro impossíveis de quebrar. Ela se sentou no colo de Robin (que estava no meio) e se esticou sobre os outros dois – Tê-los como companhia é absolutamente agradável, ainda mais que ficaram tão apegados a mim.

- Solte-os agora! – disse Ravena – E onde está Slade?

- Olá titans! – uma voz saiu das sobras atrás dos meninos, onde apareceu a máscara – Que bom que vieram se juntar á nós.

- Slade desista de seu plano! Não vai inundar a cidade sob nossos cuidados!

- Não vou? – levantou um dispositivo com um botão

As três avançaram sobre ele, tentado tirar o objeto de suas mãos, mas a gata pulou sobre elas e jogou todas na parede oposta.

Logo começou uma batalha onde Ravena e Estelar lutavam com Slade enquanto Arcana e seus cães lutavam com CatGirl.

O embate parecia que ia durar muito tempo e os garotos, angustiados só podiam observar.

Em um momento, o dispositivo caiu da mão do vilão. Para tentar recuperá-lo, CatGirl se jogou sobre ele, mas um dos cães de Arcana foi mais rápido e o quebrou com os dentes.

Tendo perdido o objeto, CatGirl dá uma volta rapidamente e imobiliza a heroína, fazendo com que os cães sumissem.

- NÃO! – o olho de Slade por trás da máscara dilata – Sua estúpida! Perdeu meu controle!

- Não fale assim comigo! – a gata fez um chiado como um felino real faria ao ficar bravo.

- Você é minha aprendiz! Falo com você como quiser!

- Ah é? – ela soltou Arcana, saltou para perto dos garotos e os soltou, mas logo ficou bem fora de alcance - Vamos ver o que faz sem mim...

O vilão nada pode fazer contra os seis heróis que partiram sobre ele e o subjugaram.

- Sua traidora! – rosnou o vilão preso

- Não posso ser traidora se jamais fui fiel à causa – riu ainda sobre uma viga no teto

- Vocês não vão me levar – sem saber como, o lugar começou a desmoronar e, em meio à confusão, Slade foge.

Já fora do esconderijo, no parque, vêem a gata apoiada sobre os galhos de uma árvore, displicente.

- Por que nos ajudou? – perguntou o líder desconfiado

- Não ajudei vocês... Só fiz o quis! – ela sorriu para eles. O rabo atrás dela balançando de leve – Ninguém manda em um felino!

- Mesmo assim, obrigado.

- Ainda nos veremos mais vezes, titans – piscou – Até lá, Adeus!

E sumiu entre as folhagens da árvore.

- É uma pena que ela realmente tenha decidido não ser mais heroína – comentou Mutano – É muito boa nisso.

- Como pode dizer isso? – rosnou Ravena a seu lado – Ela seqüestrou vocês e ajudou Slade com o plano dele!

- Mesmo assim ela nos ajudou no fim... – respondeu meio acuado

- Mas você viu o que ela disse, não fez para nos ajudar! – ela se virou e foi sozinha para a torre, voando

- O que foi que eu disse de errado? – perguntou aos amigos.

Estelar e Arc sorriram.

"_"_"_"_"

Em um beco escuro, o vilão Slade estava nas sombras, cheio de machucados.

- Posso cuidar disso pra você – ele se virou pronto para atacar quando viu uma mulher a seu lado sob um manto – Não tenha medo, não vou feri-lo.

- Não se pode confiar em ninguém.

- Talvez não – a mulher tirou o capuz e sorriu para ele. Seus longos cabelos negros escorriam sobre as costas – Mas confie no destino.

"_"_"_"_"

- Ainda não entendi o que foi que eu disse de tão ruim! – Mutano cruzou os braços.

- Você é um estúpido mesmo – a cigana balançou a cabeça rindo – Vamos? Não pretendem ficar ai, não é?

Como não tinham condução e os que voavam da equipe estavam muito cansados para fazê-lo, foram a pé para a torre.

O rapaz verde ainda continuava pensando na atitude de sua amiga.

Bem, não podia se dizer que eram realmente amigos, afinal ele vivia apanhando da empata ou coisas do gênero devido as piadas que contava.

No início tinha certa desconfiança, pois a garota era muito fechada e pouco se sabia sobre ela, mas depois daquela vez em Never More ele a conheceu melhor.

Agora queria vê-la sorrir a qualquer custo e não sabia nem o porquê... Havia alguma coisa que mesmo com a distância que ela impunha, o atraia.

Ao chegarem a casa, estava resoluto a concertar o que quer que tivesse feito, mas quando ia se encaminhar para o quarto da empata, as meninas o seguraram.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Arcana segurando seu braço esquerdo.

- Tenho que falar com a Rae.

- Não, não! – exclamou Estelar em seu outro braço – Nós três teremos um dia de folga hoje...

- Ou seja, VOCÊS ficam aqui e cuidam de tudo e NÓS vamos sair um pouco.

- Se precisarem de nós, estaremos com os comunicadores, mas só se for REALMENTE NECESSÁRIO – as garotas então passaram a sua frente e entraram no quarto da amiga.

Sem alternativa, o metamorfo desceu para a sala com as orelhas abaixadas.

No quarto, Estelar e Arcana estavam paradas à porta, com os braços cruzados, lado a lado, encarando a amiga. Esta fingia não notá-las e continuava a meditar sobre sua cama.

- Ravena – Jas quebrou o silêncio, chamando a atenção da empata – Vamos sair.

- Não obrigada, vão vocês...

- Você não está entendendo, querida amiga Ravena – diz a ruiva – Não foi um convite. Foi uma ordem.

- E quem são vocês para me obrigar a alguma coisa? – retrucou sem perder sua habitual calma.

- Suas amigas super heroínas com poderes tais a te levar conosco E... – a cigana começou antes que ela abrisse a boca – Mesmo que você seja uma super heroína poderosa TAMBEM, somos duas.

- Não queremos te obrigar – disse Estelar se sentando na cama ao lado dela – Mas faremos se for necessário... Precisa sair da torre um pouco, todas nós precisamos, para espairecer.

Ravena olhou uma e outra alternadamente e por fim suspirou resignadamente.

As duas sorriram e a arrastaram para fora.

No parque, sentadas tomando sorvete, elas conversavam animadamente. Bem, quase, pois a de cabelos roxos somente emitia poucas opiniões e revirava os olhos com as risadas delas.

- Ravena, solte-se mais! – Jasmim estava sentada na grama de frente para as duas no banco – Não precisa ser tão séria assim.

- Preciso, pois meus poderes são à base de emoções. Se eu sentir, eles se descontrolaram.

- Estelar também tem poderes que funcionam com emoções e nem por isso deixa de sentir... Na verdade, acho até que é mais fácil para ela e a deixa mais forte liberar essas emoções.

- Isso mesmo, alem do que, você sente sim, ou senão não poderia ler já que exige seu CONHECIMENTO, tomar decisões que exijam SABEDORIA ou brigar o amigo Mutano com tanta RUDEZA.

A empata parou e pensou no que elas haviam dito.

- Mas a natureza de nossos poderes são diferentes...

- Não acho – respondeu Estelar resoluta

- Talvez Rae, a questão seja administrar as emoções de forma a equilibrá-las, mas não ignorá-las.

- De qualquer jeito estou muito bem assim. Que sentido prático teria sentir? – perguntou a garota com a calma levemente alterada.

- Você iria poder admitir o que sente pelo Mutano – Arcana sorriu maliciosa.

- Quem disse que eu sinto alguma coisa por aquele garoto verde idiota? – olhou de lado para a amiga, quase à fuzilá-la.

- Você... Dá sinais disso! Sabe, como o ciúmes do comentário dele sobre CatGirl.

Ravena só continuou a fuzilá-la com os olhos.

"_"_"_"_"

- Ei Mutano, sente-se com a gente! – o amigo robótico chamou, sentado ao lado do líder em frente à TV – Está passando um daqueles programas de comédia que você adora!

- Não to muito a fim não – o garoto se jogou no meio deles, ainda com as orelhas abaixadas

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? Desde que voltamos você está assim... – os amigos se voltaram para ele

- Aconteceu algo que não saibamos? – o líder franziu as sobrancelhas

- Não... É só a Ravena...

- O que você fez pra ela?

- Eu! Por que tudo eu? – Mutano cruza os braços, indignado – Foi ela que surtou!

- Com certeza você disse algo que a irritou... - Ciborgue revirou os olhos – Falando nisso, onde estão as meninas?

- Saíram – retrucou – Mas eu não disse nada! Só comentei que a CatGirl podia fazer parte da turma...

Os dois se entreolharam e sorrisos idênticos se abriram em seus rostos.

O rapaz verde não conseguia entender.

- O que foi? O que eu disse?

- Não, só pode ser loucura... – começou Ciborgue

- Realmente, tal coisa não faz sentido... Afinal, é a Ravena... – continuou o líder se levantando e começando a andar em círculos com as mãos para trás – Mas não parece fazer sentido?

- Improvável...

- O que vocês estão falando? O que é improvável? – Mutano estava ficando irritado de não receber respostas enquanto seus amigos conjecturavam sobre algo que não sabia

- Ravena... Essa ação dela não parece... Como eu posso dizer? Ciúmes? – Robin parou de frente para o companheiro de equipe

Por um momento o garoto não respondeu.

Era uma hipótese ridícula e completamente improvável, mas por que parecia tão atraente?

O metamorfo não conseguia suprimir a felicidade que crescia de imaginar que aquilo fosse verdade.

- EEii! Ei! Mutanoooo! Você ta ai? – o robô bateu na sua cabeça algumas vezes o fazendo acordar

- Hãm? O que? – balançou a cabeça – Ah sim... É ridículo! Por que Ravena ia ter ciúmes e ainda mais de mim?

- Foi só uma suposição e até que faz sentido se nós esquecermos quem ela é.

- Mas lembre-se que é a Ravena! A garota mais fria e concentrada do planeta, alguém que não se deixa levar por nenhuma emoção... Alem do que ela me odeia! – o rapaz que tinha levantado no calor de sua resposta, se deixou cair novamente no sofá, levemente triste

Os outros dois amigos se encararam mais uma vez e sorriram maliciosos.

Robin se sentou ao lado do metamorfo e ambos, ele e Ciborgue, colocaram os braços em volta dos ombros de Mutano.

- Cara... Tem alguma coisa que você não nos contou? – perguntou o meio robô ainda com aquele sorriso faceiro no rosto

O rapaz verde olhou um e depois o outro, meio alarmado e pulou pra fora do sofá.

- Nãããããão... Por que eu teria alguma coisa pra esconder? – coçou a cabeça – Se eu tivesse algo pra falar sobre a Ravena eu diria... Vocês são meus amigos não é?

- Mutano, Mutano... – os amigos começaram a cercá-lo – Não esconda nada de nós!

- Eu não... Ah! – os amigos o prenderam e começaram a atacá-lo com cócegas.

O pobre metamorfo ria descontroladamente sem conseguir fugir dos amigos.

- E então cara, vai confessar alguma coisa á gente?

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Mas me soltem! – o garoto, respirando com dificuldade se soltou no sofá – Eu...

- Fala logo verdinho! – o meio robô batia o pé no chão com impaciência

- Eu... Acho que...

- Você gosta da Ravena? – perguntou o líder antecipando o amigo

- Bem... – coçou a cabeça vermelho – É...

Os titans se entreolharam e começaram a rir descontroladamente.

O verde só cruzou os braços e bufou com indignação.

- Quem podia esperar? Nosso amigo verdinho apaixonado pela rainha do gelo? – ria Ciborgue juntado as mãos com cara de apaixonado (ou idiota)

- Que coisinha mais fofa! Nosso amigo está crescendo! – Robin apertou as bochechas dele.

- Ah chega! – bate a mão nas mãos do líder – Qual o problema? Você só foi se acertar com a Estelar agora, mas é louco por ela desde que se conheceram! – o líder ficou vermelho e o metamorfo se virou para o melhor amigo – E você ta doidinho pela Jas, mas nem foi falar com ela ainda!

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos em que eles evitavam se encarar, mas pouco a pouco eles se mexeram e sentaram-se novamente em seus lugares, lado a lado.

- Hãm e ai? – o robô quebrou o silêncio – O que você vai fazer? – perguntou para o amigo verde.

- Nada oras... O que eu posso fazer? – suas orelhas murcharam

- Eu acho que você devia tentar alguma coisa, afinal ela demonstrou ciúmes de seu comentário – disse o líder coçando a nuca.

Mutano não teve tempo de responder, pois o alarme da torre tocou e os titans correram para o computador ver o que aconteceu.

Uma joalheria estava sendo roubada.

Com o carro T, chegaram até o local e qual o seu espanto de ver CatGirl saindo da loja com uma sacola.

- Fazendo compras, CatGirl? – a garota se virou e viu o líder titan.

- Olá Titans, que surpresa vê-los! Sabe como é... Ás vezes uma garota precisa fazer umas comprinhas – riu daquele jeito que parecia um miado – Mas onde estão as adoráveis damas amigas suas? Fazendo comprinhas também? – piscou para eles

- Não precisamos incomodá-las pra acabar com você! – Mutano se transforma num cão e salta sobre ela.

A moça só se esquiva e ele bate com a cara no vidro.

- Tsc Tsc, que feio! Nem terminei de falar... – se vira para os outros dois – Estava fazendo compras com minha mais nova amiga – ela sorri como Cheshire – Acho que vocês a conhecem.

Da porta da joalheria, com mais uma sacola de coisas, aparece Terra, mas a garota parecia diferente, mais com cara de vilã.

- E ai galera? Passeando pela cidade? – seu tom coloquial tinha algo de troça, que irritou ainda mais Ciborgue e Robin, furiosos por rever a "colega"

- Terra! Achei que você tinha desistido de seus poderes – o líder torceu os punhos encarando a loira.

- Pois é! Descobrir que posso fazer deles algo útil – ela riu

- Como roubar? Você não aprendeu que não deve ficar do lado dos vilões? – Ciborgue tentou socá-la, mas uma parede de terra apareceu em sua frente.

- Não diria vilões... – ela se virou para Mutano, ainda no chão e atônito – Olá Mutano, feliz em me ver?

Ele não pode responder por que Robin a acertou na barriga com um chute e eles começaram a lutar enquanto Ciborgue partiu para a gata.

O metamorfo não conseguia se mexer, ainda perplexo de reencontrar a ex colega e amor.

Pensou em todos os momentos que tiveram juntos e em como ele gostara dela.

- Mutano! Faz alguma coisa! – o líder gritava enquanto se esquivava de pedaços de terra – Ou chama as meninas!

Voltando a si, o garoto pegou o comunicador e chamou as amigas. Depois partiu para ajudar Robin.

- Vocês não podem me vencer, mesmo juntos! – a loira ria do esforço dos dois de tentar acertá-la, mas se desviando dos projéteis que ela mandava

- Que tal se eu fizer isso? – Terra se virou para ver Ravena, Estelar e Arcana.

A loira só riu e mandou uma rocha gigante sobre elas, mas elas conseguem escapar.

Lançando algumas pedras sobre Robin e Mutano, consegue prendê-los no chão.

As garotas começaram a lutar com as vilãs, sendo que Estelar e Arcana se juntaram à Ciborgue.

- Ravena! – a loira fingiu surpresa ao ver a empata se encaminhar calmamente até ela. – Bom vê-la, querida.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo.

- Então faça como eu... Minta – a loira riu de sua própria piada, mas a de cabelos roxos não alterou sua expressão – Ora Ravena, qual o problema de uma piada?

- Você por inteiro me irrita, não só sua piada.

- A rainha do gelo se irrita por que sabe que eu sou melhor que você – ela sorri - Sempre fui e sempre serei. Por isso que os titans preferiam a mim.

- E você foi uma estúpida que jogou tudo isso no lixo por causa de Slade.

- O que mais deve te irritar é o fato de Mutano amar a mim, não é? – colocou a mão no queixo, apoiando-a com o outro braço.

A expressão de Ravena pouco se alterou, mas os que a conheciam sabia que ela estava começando a ficar brava.

Com os olhos brilhando negro, Ravena lançou uma caçamba de lixo próxima contra a garota, mas foi parada por uma parede de concreto.

A partir daí as duas começavam uma luta ferrenha a qual ninguém ousava se intrometer. As garotas se digladiavam ora com os poderes, oras com socos e chutes, tentando ferir a adversária.

Fazendo uma grande mão de terra sair do chão, Terra prendeu Ravena.

- Agora eu finalmente vou dar fim nisso! Sabe que eu nunca gostei de você, não é Ravena?

- A recíproca é verdadeira – mesmo presa e quase indefesa, a empata não ia se entregar.

- Isso acaba aq... – a vilã não pode terminar, pois um bode a acertara, lançando-a longe (onde Robin fez o trabalho de prendê-la)

O bode se transformou em gorila, quebrou a mão de terra que segurava Ravena e voltou ao estado normal.

Encararam-se alguns minutos, sem se mexer, até Mutano encaminhar-se para a empata, abaixar-se e abraçá-la.

- Você está bem? – a garota se arrepiou de ouvir o metamorfo falar em seu ouvido.

Meramente balançando a cabeça, o garoto se levantou levando-a junto.

- E ai pombinhos, vamos levar essa vilã para a polícia? – os dois, que não tinham percebido que estava abraçados ainda, se separaram abruptamente e se viraram juntos para os amigos

- Onde está CatGirl? – Ravena cobriu o rosto com o capuz e perguntou para disfarçar.

- Ela conseguiu fugir, mas graças a Mutano essa daqui vai passar uma boa temporada na cadeia! – Terra estava desacordada, mas mesmo assim todos a olhavam com raiva

"_"_"_"_"

Os titans estavam todos juntos, sentados na sala de TV, rindo de um filme de comédia. Ou quase, pois o líder não se encontrava.

- Ai esse cara é demais – ria Mutano – Como ele conseguiu enfiar um elefante no fusca?

- É um filme... – Ravena diz com sua calma de sempre, flutuando ao lado dele, este na ponta do sofá.

- Alguém viu Robin? – Estelar olha para os lados.

A garota se levanta, indo até a porta, mas antes que chegasse a ela, o líder a abre.

- Olá Estellie – beija a ruiva – Estava na delegacia, me seguraram lá até agora, pois Terra estava querendo se safar dizendo que era nossa amiga.

- Mas nós a entregamos! – Mutano se virou no sofá para o garoto prodígio, falando indignado.

- Foi o que eu disse, mas já viu, não é? – o casal se sentou no sofá junto dos amigos – Mude para o jornal, vai passar algo sobre o caso agora.

- Estamos vendo o filme!

O garoto nem pediu uma segunda vez, somente tomou o controle e mudou de canal.

Indignado, o metamorfo partiu para cima do amigo tentando pegar o controle.

Começou assim uma briga onde o pobre objeto, sendo manuseado tão "delicadamente", mudava de canais o tempo todo.

Pedaços de programas eram ouvidos pelos outros titans que imaginavam, entreolhando-se, se deviam interferir, até ouvir algo que parou até os dois que brigavam.

- "... A outra comparsa do crime não foi encontrada, mas as jóias roubadas foram misteriosamente encontradas na porta da polícia há alguns minutos..." – disse o jornalista em frente à referida delegacia.

- Como? Estive lá até agora! – Robin quase grudou na TV – E não faz sentido, por que ela devolveria o que roubou?

- Ora, ela deve ter se arrependido, sei lá – o garoto verde parou ao lado dele.

- Não faz sentido...

Os titans entreolhavam-se pensando, quando se ouve a campainha e correm todos para atendê-la, curiosos.

- Você! – parada em frente à porta, CatGirl

- E ai? Não vão me convidar para entrar? – a garota riu, com aquela risada de gato característica.

- Você é uma vilã! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ai que coisa! Já disse que não sou vilã! – ela entrou por entre os titans e sentou no sofá, confortavelmente, como se fosse de casa – Entreguei sua ex-amiga não foi? Não dá pra confiar em mim um pouco?

- Entregar? Você só fugiu e deixou-a lá! – Ciborgue bradou com os punhos cerrados.

- Você acha? – a gata virou o rosto com um sorriso malicioso – Pode não parecer, mas foi tudo planejado, tanto que devolvi as jóias depois que Robin saiu da delegacia...

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou o líder.

Todos meio que a cercavam, caso ela tentasse fugir, mas não havia qualquer indício de tal coisa.

- Por que aquela peste loira ficou me irritando. Ela descobriu que eu estive trabalhando com Slade e me encontrou, desde então ficou me torrando a paciência para ajudá-la a se vingar de vocês – ela riu – Não ligo a mínima pra vocês, mas se fosse vê-la longe do meu pé ia ser ótimo, por isso topei em participar desse roubo.

- Quer dizer que você não queria fazer aquilo? – perguntou Mutano confuso

- Claro que não! – revira os olhos – Não sei se suas adoráveis amiguinhas contaram, mas eu sou bem rica, modéstia a parte... Se eu quisesse alguma daquelas jóias, acredite, eu compraria.

- Então por que você faz essas coisas? – perguntou Robin

- Por que quero. É tão difícil acreditar nessa resposta? – riu

- É que não é muito normal alguém cometer um crime por pura vontade.

- Oras, eu sei que vou me safar depois... Por que não me divertir um pouco? – se levantou – Está na hora de ir

Pulou sem qualquer esforço sobre os titans atônitos e parou na porta.

- Qualquer dia a gente se esbarra – acenou e sumiu

- Cara... Eu nunca vou entender essa gata... – Mutano coçou a cabeça

- Gata? – perguntou Ravena indignada – Está mais para vaca isso sim! Garota irritante!

A de cabelos roxos saiu da sala, intempestuosa.

Sem qualquer palavra, o metamorfo decidiu segui-la, fazendo um gesto para os amigos de que não o seguissem.

Em frente à porta da garota, ele parou hesitante se devia bater ou não.

- Hãm, Ravena – bateu duas vezes na porta levemente – Você está ai?

- Vá embora! – ouvi-a dizer de lá de dentro.

- Vamos... Quero conversar...

- Não quero saber!

- Por favor! – bateu mais umas vezes afim de que ela, mesmo que aborrecida, viesse abrir a porta.

Depois de mais algumas batidas insistentes, ela apareceu parecendo irritada.

- O que você quer? – disse pausadamente, algo que para a empata significava "perigo!"

- Vamos conversar... Você ficou brava com o que eu disse de CatGirl agora a pouco? E ontem?

- Não, não fiquei brava – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas

- Ficou sim... Não sei o porquê, mas se isso te aborrece, eu peço desculpas. Não quero que fique brava.

Ravena não tinha palavras para responder o que tinha ouvido. O garoto parecia realmente preocupado com ela e algo, mesmo que inconsciente, a fazia se sentir feliz por isso.

Sentimentos conflitantes entravam em guerra dentro de sua cabeça e ela não conseguia pensar em nada. Dentro de seu quarto, algumas coisas tremiam de leve.

- Ravena? Rae?

- Hãm? – olhou para o garoto que a mirava curiosamente – Bem, eu... Tudo bem então. Era só isso?

- Não... Quer dizer, era, mas por que não podemos conversar?

- Não dá pra conversar com você Mutano.

- Por quê? – perguntou indignado

- Não temos assuntos em comum

- Tente...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Que tal me falar de você? Conhecemo-nos há tanto tempo, mas não sei do que você gosta ou coisas assim. – Mutano estava muito vermelho, com os olhos baixos e mexendo nervosamente as mãos.

Ele então começou a perguntar coisas sobre a empata, que no começo respondia de forma sucinta, mas que depois passou a falar mais. Pouco depois estavam os dois conversando animadamente sobre as coisas que iam descobrindo ter em comum.

Sem perceber estavam sentados lado a lado no corredor.

- Realmente foi muito engraçada aquela vez com o Dr. Luz! A cara dele quando te viu... – ria o verde.

A garota, com um leve sorriso, passou a observar o amigo e como ele ria.

- Ravena... Por que você não ri? – perguntou ele observando-a também

- Bem... – desviou o olhar – Não posso sentir nada, se não meus poderes se descontrolam.

- Seus poderes não se descontrolaram agora.

Olhando para os lados a garota percebeu que mesmo que as luzes piscassem com uma cor diferente e a porta de seu quarto tremesse levemente, não havia nada destruído ou estragado.

Quando voltou seu olhar para Mutano, assustou-se ao vê-lo perto. Perto demais.

A boca seca lhe impedia de dizer qualquer coisa e a proximidade a deixou estagnada.

O garoto por sua vez, tão nervoso quanto ela, ia chegando cada vez mais perto, dividindo seu olhar entre os olhos da amiga e sua boca. Ia devagar, dando-lhe a chance de fugir caso quisesse, mas não era isso que a empata pensava.

Quando estava a milímetros de beijá-la, ouvem passos no corredor e as vozes dos amigos.

- Será que o Mutano morreu? Sabia que não era uma boa idéia deixar o verdinho vir sozinho... – Ciborgue vinha à frente do casal e de Arcana e parou ao ver os dois amigos lado a lado, olhando o chão em lados distintos – O que aconteceu?

- Nada Cib, nada... – respondeu o verde

Ravena, meio trêmula, levantou-se e saiu sem dizer nada, fechando a porta de seu quarto ao passar.

Copiando o ato da empata, Mutano se levantou de vagar e se arrastou até o quarto.

- O que foi? O que foi que eu perdi? – o meio robô perguntou aos três atrás dele

- Nada Cib, nada... – Arc repetiu a frase de Mutano com um leve sorriso no rosto e olhou a ruiva, também sorrindo – Acho que temos que conversar com Ravena, não é Estelar? Ela estava muito brava quando saiu da sala não acha? – seu tom era quase de riso para a outra amiga

- Claro – respondeu no mesmo tom.

A ruiva deu um selinho no líder e, junto de Arcana, entraram no quarto de Ravena.

- Ai ai, Ravena, em cada uma que você se mete... – a cigana sentou-se a beira da cama da amiga.

Esta estava sentada, encostada na cabeceira e encolhida.

- Não podia ter feito aquilo – a garota repetia constantemente sem parecer notar as amigas

- O que você fez, Rae? – Estelar sentou-se do outro lado da amiga

- Eu... Eu... Quase... – depois ela sussurrou tão baixo que as duas não ouviram

- O que?

- Eu quase beijei o Mutano... – sussurrou mais uma vez, mas mais audível.

As duas amigas se entreolharam com sorrisos, mas acharam melhor não manifestar alegria.

- O que tem de mal nisso Rae? Você pode fazer o que quiser se achar certo – as duas abraçaram a amiga e Jas continuou – Por que não vai falar com ele? Dessa vez prometemos não nos envolver.

A empata não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Alguma coisa dentro dela queria ir atrás do metamorfo, mas a outra parte achava errado.

Por um tempo permaneceu ali parada e nem percebeu quando as amigas saíram para deixá-la pensar, mas aos poucos foi se mexendo e quando se deu conta, estava na frente da porta do amigo.

Relutou por um ou dois minutos e quando foi bater, a porta se abriu e o rapaz verde quase tromba nela.

- Rae? – ele a olhou espantado

- Oi.

- O que...? – ela continuou imóvel e silenciosa. O garoto então tomou coragem para falar – Olha Rae, eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura e eu também achei isso, afinal é uma situação tão estranha não é? Nós moramos juntos há tanto tempo e mal nos cumprimentávamos, mas agora eu acho que... Acho que... – o garoto ia chegando mais próximo dela enquanto falava e Ravena nada fez a não ser encará-lo com uma expressão indecifrável.

Á milímetros um do outro, ele ia beijá-la, mas ouviram o soar do alarme dos Titans.

A garota, muitíssimo brava por dentro, ia para a sala ver qual era a emergência, quando sentiu o rapaz puxá-la de volta.

- Ah não! Você não vai escapar de mim! – e com sofreguidão, a puxou para si e a beijou.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até ouvirem um barulho e, ao se virarem, encontrarem Arcana com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu sei que deve ser melhor ficar ai, mas nós temos que ir – a garota riu dos amigos vermelhos – Depois vocês continuam – e piscou antes de ir para a sala.

Na frente do computador, todos os Titans se reuniram (Ravena e Mutano vermelhos e Arcana rindo) e seguiram para o centro.

O lugar estava um caos: por todo lado se viam personagens meio bidimensionais atacando pessoas e destruindo coisas com uma força que não pareciam ter.

Rainhas lançando rajadas de jóias, reis com cetros, grandes esqueletos em suas armaduras e sobre seus cavalos esqueléticos e outras cartas de um baralho de tarô.

No centro da balbúrdia havia uma mulher sob um manto negro, com as mãos erguidas comandando-as como marionetes.

- Parada! – o rosto da mulher estava envolto por um capuz, por isso ela não pareceu se exaltar com os recém chegados – Se renda agora e não criaremos problemas!

- Ora, Ora Titans – lentamente se voltou para os seis – Acham que podem me deter?

- Esperem! – a morena, vestida de cigana, entrou na frente dos amigos que iam atacá-la – Eu conheço você!

- Ah Jasmim! – riu – Fico comovida por ter se lembrado de mim.

- Confiei em você! Me deu este tarô – a garota tirou um baralho com desenhos semelhantes aos que, agora parados, estavam em volta deles – A cigana do parque...

- Certa... em termos – puxou o capuz – Mas há mais que você ainda não sabe sobre mim.

- Não interessa quem seja, nosso único dever é detê-la – reclamou Mutano se preparando para transformar-se.

- Isso! Titans, atacar! – sob as ordens do líder, partiram para cima das imagens à sua volta, que retomaram o movimento e contra-atacaram.

Somente Arcana e a vilã não se moveram e permaneceram paradas no centro.

Elas se encaravam longamente, medindo-se. A vilã tinha um olhar de contentamento e a heroína estava somente curiosa.

- Quer saber querida? Há mais entre nós duas que você pode imaginar – disse a mulher

- Quero – a resposta foi involuntária, como se não pudesse lutar contra isso.

- Nunca conheceu seus pais não é?

- O que tem haver com isso? – o medo da resposta era tremendo, mesmo que tivesse idéia de onde ela quisesse chegar

Houve um silêncio dramático pontuado pelos sons da batalha.

Tinha a leve sensação de que seus amigos não estavam muito bem contra vinte e dois arcanos maiores e que devia ajudá-los, mas havia perguntas cujas respostas aquela mulher parecia saber.

- Não parece fácil descobrir, querida? – a fala, com leve escárnio, amedrontava-a mais

A garota somente negou.

- Sou sua mãe.

Diante de suas palavras, o tempo parou. Ao seu redor se moviam em câmera lenta e sentiu que, agora, o único ruído era de seu coração acelerado.

- Isso é impossível!

- Por que seria? Sei tudo sobre você, passado, presente e futuro.

- Não! E meu pai? Por que não veio até mim? E como pode saber meu futuro? E... E... Vilã! Como pode ser uma vilã? – estava tão em choque que seus pensamentos era confusos e desordenados.

Afinal, seu mundo parecia ruir.

- Comecemos do princípio... – começou a andar em círculos e, para não se aproximar, a heroína a seguiu mantendo a distância – Não há um "pai" por que você não é humana.

- Como? – parou incrédula

- É um baralho assim como os outros – a vilã parou e apontou as imagens que sobrepujavam seus amigos – Mas é um nível de sofisticação maior! – voltou a andar. Seu olhar estava ensandecido – Minha mais perfeita criação, feita com alma e sentimentos, algo tão vivo quanto um ser humano de verdade!

A garota sentia as pernas moles até que cedeu e caiu de joelhos.

- E não vim até você, querida, lhe falar, mas sempre estive por perto a protegendo e quando vi que estava pronta, lhe dei seu tarô – a mulher chegou atrás dela e sussurrava em seu ouvido – Sim, este é o tarô com que foi feita e é por isso que, ao contrário de mim, você não materializa as cartas, mas VIRA elas! – seu tom era enlouquecido e os olhos, esbugalhados. – Ah! Encontrei um conhecido de vocês também, que me ajudou a tomar a cidade.

Das sombras saiu Slade.

- Slade! – pela primeira vez, Arcana se virou para ouvir a voz de Robin e seus amigos – O que faz aqui?

- Vim ajudar esta adorável dama com seu plano – apesar de não poder ser visto por causa da máscara, sentia-se que ele sorria – É uma pena que eu não tenha precisado fazer nada.

- Então faça isso! – algo lhe acertou no rosto e, caindo suavemente ao lado, CatGirl apareceu – Você é mesmo incrível, Slade! Ter que se aliar aos outros para conseguir dominar a cidade? – ria como um miado, a gata ao lado dele.

- Não vou me esquecer do que fez comigo, CatGirl! - começaram os dois também a travar uma batalha.

A vilã ao lado de Jasmim balançou a cabeça em descontentamento.

- Não respondeu todas as minhas perguntas – a garota tentou parecer forte, mesmo que lhe exigisse todas as forças.

- Sobre ser vilã? Bem, vilã é um rótulo um tanto quanto equívoco, afinal, quando eu tomar a cidade e destruir seus amiguinhos, não serei eu a vilã – riu maquiavélica – E seu destino querida, é se juntar á mim! A criadora e sua maior criação, juntas no governo desta cidade.

Jas levantou-se de um pulo e pôs-se distante dela. Pela primeira vez pode olhar ao redor e ver cada um de seus amigos caídos, sendo arrastados pelas cartas e engolfados por elas.

Passou seu olhar por todos, mas terminou em Ciborgue, parcialmente coberto pelas cartas. Começou a andar em sua direção, com a mão esticada, mas uma torre tomou sua frente.

- Não há mais o que fazer, querida – a voz atrás de si era quase doce – Não posso te machucar ou te destruiria, mas não pode ajudá-los mais – estendeu-lhe uma mão, quando a garota voltou seu rosto para ela – Venha comigo e seremos as rainhas desse jogo.

Seu olhar flutuou entre os titans que a olhavam temerosos, a luta de Slade e CatGirl (parecendo um mundo a parte) e a mãe com a mão estendida.

O que iria fazer? Sozinha não conseguiria salvá-los e a mãe a destruiria, mas também não queria se unir ao mal e trair seus amigos.

- Posso mantê-los se quiser. – seu olhar se voltou para a vilã – Posso torná-los minhas cartas e eles seriam seus.

Jasmim começou a andar em sua direção, levantando a própria mão lentamente.

Nos olhos da vilã, tirunfo. Nos olhos dos amigo, decepção.

Com um piscar de olhos, a situação se inverteu. Arcana saltou sobre a mãe e começou a lutar com ela. Esta, sem querer destruir sua criação, só se defendia e não deixava as cartas avançarem.

- Pare! Sua estúpida, pare! – berrava a mulher colérica

Mas a filha não ouvia e continuava a lutar até pô-la no chão.

- Se me matar, garota tola, irá morrer também! – berrava como última chance de viver.

- Essa foi minha escolha – lançou um último olhar de adeus aos amigos – Este é o meu destino.

Com a espada da Justiça, cravou o peito da vilã.

Entre gritos histéricos a mulher desvaneceu em sombras e suas cartas também, deixando uma suave névoa por toda a cidade.

Depois que toda ela sumiu, Jas caiu e os titans, já libertos, correram para perto dela.

- Jas! Por que fez isso? Podia somente prendê-la – Robin queria reprimi-la, mas não tinha forças para tal.

- Ela me destruiria – disse simplesmente com os olhos pesados.

- Não precisava ter feito esse sacrifício por nós! – Estelar se debulhava em lágrimas e discretamente Ravena fazia o mesmo.

De longe o mais abalado era o homem cibernético.

- Me prometam que vão ficar bem sem mim e, Cib –ele a tomou nos braços – Siga em frente, eu sei que você consegue.

Ele não conseguia responder, pois não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

Ao contrário da mãe, Jasmim desvaneceu em uma luz clara que iluminou levemente a rua.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – os cinco se viraram para ver CatGirl – Slade fugiu e não pude detê-lo, mas e a cigana?

Os Titans não conseguiram responder e a garota entendeu. Depois de alguns minutos, como se o mundo corresse em câmera lenta, eles voltaram à torre abatidos e cabisbaixos.

Ninguém viu quando, depois de um tempo, um homem se abaixou para pegar o baralho que caíra na rua e nem que ele tinha uma máscara preta e cobre com um único olho.

N/A: Oi gente =DD

Finalmente \o/ Olha, esse capítulo me deu um trabalho que vocês nem sabem, por isso se não estiver tão bom quanto eu queria, não é minha culpa -.-'

Sobre a CatGirl, para os fãs dos quadrinhos do Batman, NÃO ME MATEM!

Eu sei, eu sei, posso ter feito a maior desgraça ao colocar a caçadora como "vilã", mas sei lá, a CatGirl não podia ser outra coisa a não ser filha da Mulher Gato! Ficaria sem graça... Então não me matem se vocês, que sabem muito mais que eu, acharem ridículo...

Eu tentei captar bem a essência da Mulher Gato e trazer a irreverência felina, mas se tiverem críticas (sem me matar!) me digam... E querem saber? É das minhas personagens favoritas!

Aqui temos tambem a história da Jas pra quem tava duvidando dela ;D

Bem, comentem...

Beijos!

MaNgA aLbInA


End file.
